As if I am Nothing at All
by MarshmallowSheep
Summary: Manami is a ninja who has never killed but has been on Kabuto's team for a long time. She has been in love with him since she met him but has been kept in the dark about the real Sound Village. When she finds out that what he's been doing conflicts with her morals will she still be able to love him or will he have to become her enemy? Did he ever even love her in the first place?
1. Chunin Exams, it's not a picnic

**Authors Note:** This chapter as well as the first couple ones will be the same scenes you've seen in the show with the addition of my OC but it will go off of the main story path and do it's own thing too. It might seem boring right now but it will get more exciting I promise so please keep reading and give it a fair chance. :) I've got some hopefully cool backstory planned out that has to do with, spoiler alert, amnesia. For some reason it was never brought up again that there's a jutsu that conceals memories. Does anyone else remember that? Sasori used it on Kabuto to go spy on Orochimaru. Also if you want to see a really crappy drawing of what my OC looks like you can see it here :D art/Naruto-OC-Manami-559209052?ga_submit_new=10%253A1441787622 It's not in color but she's basically wearing a girl version of Kabuto's teams outfit so it's, you guessed it, purple. As for her other features, she has jet black hair and green eyes :) Sorry about the super long authors note D:

* * *

The girl stared at his profile. It was possible she could be examining it however, she knew his profile all too well from days of staring at it. She wished he would turn and look at her too, maybe even reward her with a smile, but she knew that would never happen. Instead the girl was resigned to admiring his face while he wasn't looking. She had long since memorized the soft angles of his face, the way his light grey hair hovered above his eyes, and the way the light reflected off of his round spectacles obscuring his dark brown eyes but not his studious expression.

All of this she could picture in her mind if she closed her eyes but it didn't change the fact the he would only turn to look at her if he needed something from her, which was rare. It wasn't really his fault, she knew this of course, he was merely fullfilling their mission, perfectly, just like he always did and here she was slacking off, not paying attention to the people she was actually supposed to be watching.

She shifted her gaze to some group of incompetent looking kids. Amongst the large crowd of people who had made it to this room this was the one team they were keeping a closer eye on. One annoying pink haired girl, one obnoxious orange suit guy, and a serious guy with jet black hair like her own. Apparently the serious looking one was the one they were interested in this time. He didn't look that great, maybe a little more sensible but nothing special. Or that would be the case if he hadn't been the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre.

After four seemingly pointless years of gathering information in the chunin exams, a test for ninjas to rank up, by repeatedly pretending to fail it all came down to getting this Uchiha Sasuke kid to join them.

"Loud bunch this year, aren't they", the man she had just been admiring said with a smirk.

She couldn't see if he was actually smirking of course because she had looked away but she could hear it in his voice. She glanced at him.

There it was. The smirk.

Creeping up his face with light glinting off of his spectacles obscuring his eyes.

She quickly looked away. That silly smirk of his always got her and sent her heart into a frenzy.

"What do you think of them", he asked finally, finally, turning to look at her.

A question. Now he needed something.

"I can't really get a good read on them with this many people around. They're all blending together. Maybe if we got closer I could get a better sense."

"I guess it's time we introduce ourselves then."

The two of them approached the group they had been watching. More kids had gathered and turned it into a group of nine making it even more loud and difficult to read than before.

"Hey you guys, you should be more quiet", he said, "you guys are straight out of the academy right? Geez, this isn't a picnic."

"And who do you think you are", one of the girls, one with long blonde hair, asked all annoyed.

"I'm Kabuto and this is Manami but more importantly you should be paying attention to what's going on behind you."

The group collectively turned to look behind at the scowling faces of all of the other teams filling the room.

"Those guys are from the village hidden in rain and have short tempers. If I were you I'd quiet down before you cause a scene. I can't blame you though, since you're all just clueless newbies. Just like I used to be."

"Does that mean this is your second time in the exams", the pink haired girl asked.

"No. It's our seventh. The exam is held twice a year so we're going into our fourth year now."

" _Oh God,_ Manami thought, _Now he's telling them about how we've failed this test seven times. Even if it was on purpose, they don't know that. This is so embarrassing."_

"Wow! You guys have been through this seven times! That's so impressive, you must know a lot", the loud blonde haired kid said.

Manami relaxed. They didn't seem to think any less of them, in fact they seemed to think they were even better now. " _How strange. This blonde haired kid was really strange. What was his name again? Uzumaki Naruto?"_ She had been studying all of their names on Kabutos ninja info cards. Special cards with the information they had gathered over the past four years on other teams and countries that could only be seen when infused with Kabutos chakra.

Cards that Kabuto loved to gloat about whenever he had the chance, that he had already leapt into showing off to the group to "share information." Hopefully this "sharing information" with them would get them to trust them more and not turn out to just be leaking valuble information so Kabuto could gloat. She had heard his speech about those stupid cards so many times she had begun to tune him out which was just as well because this would give her time to examine Sasuke.

Ever since she could remember Manami was able to sense what people were feeling even if they were trying to hide it and with practice she began to guess what was causing that particular emotion which would lead to more guesses based on how they reacted and those guesses were almost always correct. Even if they weren't she would just guess something else until she could tell she guessed right because she could tell if they were lying of course. They couldn't hide what they were feeling or lie to her.

She had had many problems growing up because of this ability but at least it had made it so that she could join Kabuto even she knew it was because of this ability that Kabuto kept her around and nothing else. Although she knew this, she kept it hidden in the back of her mind because it made her to sad to think about.

She pushed it to the back of her mind now and turned her attention to the Uchiha boy. He was definitely one of quietest ones out of the group but he seemed to genuinly care for the others except... She stared at him harder. " _What was that? Sadness? Anger?"_

Sasuke abruptly shot his eyes at her without moving an inch. Their eyes met for less than a second before Manamis eyes lept out of his gaze.

"Do you have cards on certain individuals", Sasuke asked.

" _He's talking to Kabuto, which means he's not looking at me any more",_ she thought but was to afraid to check. It had been strange, almost as if Sasuke had felt her staring at him and it scared her.

Now Kabuto was reading off cards on certain people and everyone was listening intently, or seemed to be listening intently.

Naruto was eagerly nodding his head in agreement with everything Kabuto said however...

" _That kid doesn't have a clue what he's talking about,_ Manami thought in bewilderment, _"How is somebody stupid like that going to pass the written exam?"_

"So in other words...", the pink haired girl, she remembered as Sakura, began to say.

"That's right. They're the elite genin from other countries.", Kabuto cut in.

Manami had tuned almost the whole conversation out but she knew who they were talking about. Lee. And Gaara.

"This isn't going to be easy", Kabuto said and just like that automatically dropped the confidence level in the room.

The anxiousness that had already been prevelent rose even greater then. It seemed everyone there, with few exceptions, was feeling nervous. The force of this emotion eminated from them so strongly Manami guessed other people without her ability could feel it.

Naruto had begun shaking. Sakura went to comfort him but Manami knew better.

" _He's not afraid. She thinks he is but he's not. Even though Kabuto just did everything he could to get their morale down, that Naruto... he seems... almost like he's more energized then he was before."_

"It's ok Naruto, don't be down...", Sakura was cut off again.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I won't loose to any of you idiots", he yelled as loud as he could pointing to the angry group of teams behind him for added effect.

His yell combined with his blast of energy and confidence caused Manami to cover her ears and retreat behind Kabuto. _"Where did that come from? Is he so stupid he doesn't even know how to feel down or does he really feel that confident?"_ For some odd reason Manami wasn't completely sure however, she knew one thing for certain. This would definitely be the most interesting chunin exam yet.

* * *

 **Another Authors Note:** I also recently found this song that I felt like fit Manami and Kabuto perfectly so I'll link that here too. Maybe it doesn't make sense now so I'll link it again in the last chapter as well :) I don't know which version of this song is the original but I've been listening to the one sung by Nano and Mes, it's called Karakui Perriot and it's also where I got the title for my story :D (one of the lyrics) anyways here it is: watch?v=0GeDI2sllVM


	2. Written Test, wow how embarrassing

"What an idiot. That guy just turned everyone here into his enemy", the boy with hair similar to that of a pineapple said rolling his eyes.

"What the heck to you think you're doing", Sakura yelled at Naruto, shaking him back and forth violently as if that would somehow reverse time and take back what he said.

"I don't see a problem. I'm only telling the truth", Naruto said with a big stupid looking grin on his face.

"Well then can you keep the truth to yourself", Sakura said, smacking him on the head angerly while Sasuke just shook his head.

"It's ok, although it's true you just made enemies out of all of the other teams, some of them are only from minor villages. Take the hidden sound for example", Kabuto said. This, unfortunately, did not seem to lift their spirits.

" _Oh Kabuto",_ she thought, _"You're letting yourself slip out of character too much. Calling them newbies and insulting villages right off the bat. Someones going to try to get back at you."_

While Sakura and Naruto continued to bicker Manami began to sense someone making their way towards their group with haste. It looked like someone had already decided to take action against those words and by the look on Kabutos face, he could sense them too.

"Get back", Kabuto told her, quietly slipping the demand to her under his breath.

As always, she did what he said without question.

Almost immediately after jumping back a couple feet a handful of kunais flew towards her partner. Kabuto dodged them with ease however, with limited space to dodge he had no choice but to land exactly where the enemy ninja wanted him, allowing the enemy to through a punch at him as soon as he had dodged. Fortunately Kabuto knew this and was already prepared to dodge again as soon as he landed.

The enemy ninja stopped attacking after that punch. Everything seemed fine.

" _Something is wrong."_

Kabutos glasses cracked.

" _This is bad."_

He slowly took them off to examine.

"What happened. How come his glasses broke even though he dodged it", Sasuke asked.

"It probably grazed his nose or something. That's what he gets for acting like a big shot", Shikamaru, the one with pineapple hair, said flatly.

It wasn't long after he took off his glasses that Kabuto dropped to his knees and threw up. Manami promptly returned to his side and quickly began healing him without a word.

"Are you ok", Sakura asked. She and Naruto as well as a few others looked worried.

"Wow how embarrassing, aren't you supposed to be a four year veteran", the ninja who attacked him said.

Manami glanced up at the attackers headband. Hidden sound, just as expected, and now his two other companions were standing next to him as well, glaring down at them. She couldn't see them glaring because she was no longer looking at them but she could most certainly feel it. She could feel it so strongly in fact that she couldn't look up at them for more than a glance.

"That's what you get for assuming we're just a minor village so you better write this down to remember. Our team will definitely become chunins."

The comment was half directed at Kabuto and half directed at everyone else in the room. The tensions were growing higher with each second. If this went on for any longer Manami wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it. The chakra under her hands was beginning to dwindle as she focused on her breathing.

Kabuto suddenly put his hand on hers. Although the touch was brief her heart lept anyways and all of a sudden she couldn't feel the tension anymore. He slowly stood up, dropping his hand back to his side and causing her to take her hands back and step away slightly. He had probably noticed her healing go down and knew the tension in the room was getting to her so he had let her stop healing him so she wouldn't pass out. She had done that before, passed out because of to many or to much of one emotion being sensed at a time.

Kabuto had noticed this of course however, what he didn't notice was that letting her stop healing him wasn't what distracted her from the swirl of emotions, it was the feeling his touch invoked in her. She could have easily kept healing if he would have just left his hand on hers. It wasn't that she was sensing love from him that caused her heart to leap up into her throat or forget the other emotions she was sensing in the room. It was the one emotion she knew for sure she could feel emanating from herself and not someone else.

It had been like this for as long as she had known him. For some reason Kabuto was the one person she couldn't read no matter how hard she tried. If she did her heart would start beating until it blocked out her other senses.

Manami was so caught up in this feeling that she didn't even notice Ibiki appear to break up any more potential fights and start explaining the first test. Not that she needed to, she already knew what the first test would be and all of the answers to pass it. Kabuto had made sure that she and their other partner Yoroi, who never actually stuck around with them, studied any possible questions the written test might hold while, of course, Kabuto already knew the answers off the top of his head.

After giving the instructions Ibiki sent the genin to their seats. Manami hazily drifted to her seat where the effects started to wear off, now that Kabuto was across the room instead of right next to her. Touching her made that feeling even stronger.

Once the effects had worn off she looked over her test the filled it out easily, glad she had taken the time to study. After placing her pencil back on the table she stole a glance at Kabuto.

To no surprise whatsoever he had already completed the test and was examining the others in the room thoughtfully. She wondered if he had secretly looked at her when he finished the test as well.

" _Probably not."_

She sighed and looked away to feel out the other students a little. Although she still felt uneasy being in close range to a large group it was easier to sense individual emotions now that the room had quieted down and they were all focusing on their own thing.

First, Manami directed her attention to Sasuke. He had most likely figured out the trick to the test already and was calmly filling it out but to her surprise his calm demeanor had been replaced with anger and frustration. She could see him glaring at Naruto who was staring at his test running his hands through his hair worrying and Sasuke wasn't the only one directing their anger at Naruto. Sakura was doing the same thing.

Those two were both mad they had been put on the same team as him and would probably fail before reaching the next test because of him. She wondered if that meant her team would get to drop out early as well.

Another emotion quickly crossed her path that felt very familiar to her. She looked at the girl it had come from, Hinata, she remembered. This girl was sitting directly next to Naruto, watching him as he sweat over his test.

" _So that's why that emotion felt so familiar. You're in the same boat as me aren't you Hinata?"_

It hurt her to think about to much so she shifted her attention to the boy called Rock Lee and watched him stare at his test. His mouth was in a perfect upside down U complete with giant furrowed eyebrows giving him a very comical look. Although his expression was mystifyingly funny he emitted strong determination and pride. She figured he would probably pass.

She drifted over the rest of the genin, lingering on some and passing by others until one made her stop completely.

Pain suddenly hit her from a boy on the opposite side of the room. At a distance such as that the feeling normally wouldn't have been as strong but for some reason it was. She felt a physical pain from this genin, Gaara, that came from a mix of sadness, fear, and anger.

The red headed boy she was watching looked shifted his eyes towards her suddenly, the same way Sasuke had when she stared at him and just as she had with Sasuke she looked away as quickly as possible.

Pins and needles covered her arms in a blanket of fear. It was strange for something like this to happen twice in a row. She had received similar feelings from the two of them as well however, along with the lingering fear Gaara had given her she had felt, if only for an instant, kindness. It had been so fleeting Manami almost thought she had imagined it. She tried to catch that shard again but Ibiki had started speaking, distracting her.

"If you are all ready, we can begin the tenth question", he said, "If you do not take it you and your teammates fail however, if you do take it and answer incorrectly you and your teammates will fail and be banned from ever taking the chunin exam again."

Everyone gasped, some yelled out. She had to hand it to him, he was very creative. They had to find someone new to run the test each year and so far this guy was the best one she had seen. Whoever got the written portion had to come up with a new question to weed students out and weed he did. Ten percent of them had already been failed during the written test and now another twenty percent had dropped out because of this question.

Students were raising their hands left and right to drop out of the last question. Sakura had even started to raise her hand but stopped once another hand began to riase. That one hand in particular sent a mutual shock around the room.

As Narutos hand rose higher Manami put her hands over her ears. She was prepared this time.

"Don't underestimate me! Even if I'm a genin for the rest of my life I'll just will myself into being the hokage! So I'll take it! I'm not running away!"

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I'd just like to take this space to point out the sound ninja paradox. Kabuto purposely takes a hit from them to find out their power and later tells Orochimaru he didn't know those three were his however when Orocimaru first convinced Kabuto to join him he said he needed him to help him make a new village called the village hidden in the sound, so shouldn't Kabuto had known the three sound ninjas were theirs?


	3. Forest of Death, this should be fun

Unlike the first time Naruto had shouted out the group had not become angry at him in fact they had become more at ease, inspired even and now the rest of the genin left sat in their seats without raising their hands.

Manami sighed and stared out the window as Ibiki began to make his 'congratulations on passing' . She was happy for the teams that had passed, she really was and yet she couldn't help but feel slightly disapointed Sasukes team had made it in. Now she would have to continue the test for the seventh time. It was getting to be a little tiresome.

Something glinted outside of the window catching her attention.

" _What was that?"_

She didn't have much time to think before a something black came crashing through classroom window, landing directly in front of Ibiki. A black cloth shot out kunais, pulling the corners of the cloth with it and unveiling a person wrapped inside. The person unrolled and landed in front of them, standing up with the nice black backdrop of the cloth with big bold white letters that read "Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko is here."

"I am the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko", the new person, presumably Anko, announced. As if the sign behind her didn't give this away already, "Now follow me to the next test!" She yelled her words and raised her arm in the air for an added dramatic effect.

"Not the best timing", Ibiki said, pushing her backdrop, that had completely blocked him, out of the way.

Anko frowned and blushed slightly in embarrassment as the students either gawked or glared at her.

Although Anko's entrance had been a bit over the top she seemed like a nice person so when Manami's body tightened in fear she wasn't sure why. She supposed it could have been the suddenness of it all but that didn't usually cause a reaction like this. In fact there was something about her that almost felt familiar that she couldn't quite place her finger on.

"Ibiki", Anko scorned, "I can't believe you left this many."

"It couldn't be helped. There were too many good ones this year", he shrugged.

"Heh I'm going to cut the numbers in half with my test." She grinned at the thought of it.

Manami clenched the fabric of her purple skirt in her hands. There was something definitely off with this women, she was sure of it now. Even though she had taken these tests countless times before, she had never been afraid of one as much as she was now.

The place the group was led to did nothing to lift her worries either. A giant forest enclosed by a small metal fence covered in warning and danger signs stood looming before them. Anko made sure to let them all know that this particular forest was called "The Forest of Death."

"You're just trying to scare us! I'm not afraid of any forest of death!"

Naruto, of course.

"Oh? I guess we'll have to fix that then", Anko said.

Her eyes narrowed with a slight smile as she threw a kunai in the blink of an eye. The kunai flashed by Naruto, grazing his cheek and whizzing past another genin before landing in the ground.

Just as quickly as the kunai was thrown Anko was by Narutos side holding his face and licking the newly spilled blood off of his cheek.

Manami's body tensed in fear again.

" _Who is this scary instructor? Why did they choose her?"_

Suddenly Anko took out another kunai and as soon as she had it up to defend herself the genin her original kunai had sped past was behind her.

"Here's your kunai", the new person said then unfurled a tounge at least three times the length of a normal persons, complete with the kunai wrapped in the end of it.

Manami's heart began to beat fast with fear as soon as the "genin" appeared. Without thinking she grabbed the end up Kabuto's sleeve and stepped slightly behind him as if he were a shield.

" _Orochimaru. Why was he here?"_

Kabuto looked down at her hiding behind him. "You didn't know he was here too?"

She shook her head.

Kabuto couldn't help but grin a little, Manami always showed her fear well. He was never too pleased to have her grab onto his sleeve but the look on her face made up for it.

"Thank you", Anko said as if there was nothing strange about this man with the extra long tongue at all, although Naruto's expression said otherwise. "But you better be careful sneaking up behind me like that, that is unless you want to die young."

"No, I just get excited when I see blood plus you cut my hair. I couldn't help myself", the man, a grass ninja, said stepping back.

"Sorry about that", she said as he walked away, "looks like we got some blood thirsty ones this year, this should be fun." She chuckled a little then proceeded to pass out forms to sign in case anyone died during the exam.

Manami stared at hers as Kabuto signed his without hesitation. This was unusual as well. The examiners were got to choose if the students were allowed to kill in the exam or not but they usually didn't, especially not in an arena nobody could over see.

"Hurry up and sign that so we can pick up our scroll", Kabuto said disrupting her thoughts.

"Wwhat", she asked, practically jumping.

"All three of us have to sign the disclaimer and turn them in together to pick up our scroll", he said impatiently.

She stared at him blankly.

"Geez he scared you that much? That examiner already explained all of the rules while she passed out the disclaimers."

"I'm sorry", she said looking down. She hated disappointing him.

He sighed. "It's fine just hurry up."

She quickly signed the waiver and followed Kabuto and Yoroi to the pick up station where Anko handed them the Scroll of Earth.

"Thank you", Kabuto said taking it, and to no surprise tucked it away in his pack.

"Hey how come you get to be the one who gets to carry it", Yoroi asked crossing his arms, "we didn't even discuss it."

"Oh sorry, you're right. I guess we should use majority rules to decide. Manami who do you think should carry the scroll", Kabuto asked.

"I... um...", she started to mumble.

Yoroi rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Fine", he said.

Kabuto smirked and followed. He enjoyed agitating Yoroi, which was extremely easy.

Manami felt bad. They both knew she would always side with Kabuto on everything, therefore discounting any input Yoroi might have and giving Kabuto complete control over their group. She also knew Yoroi didn't like either of them. He made it pretty obvious so she didn't even need to feel him out to know. He was there to gain Orochimaru's approval and nothing else. The fact that Kabuto was consistently Orochimaru's favorite only made him more angry and frustrated and in the end being jealous of Kabuto and disliking him more. If it wasn't for Manami always siding with Kabuto he probably wouldn't dislike her but she could never bring herself to do that. Once past the pick up station Kabuto didn't waste any time giving Manami new instructions.

"I need you to ask the other teams which scroll they have", he said pushing up his glasses, "and don't forget to ask the grass village team either."

Much to his pleasure, a look of horror crossed her face when he said this, the part with the grass team that is. She opened her mouth as if to say something, to dispute with him, but no words came out. He knew she would never say anything to dispute him, she was by far his easiest pawn to control.

"You have to ask all of the teams otherwise it will look suspicious if we leave one out. They might start putting together which teams we're planning on targeting or which scroll we have." This was partially true and partially just because it was fun watching her.

Manami gulped, nodded, and ventured forth to begin asking the teams.

"What the heck is she doing", Sasuke asked.

Team seven had already picked up their scroll and was discussing their plan of action upon entering the forest or they would be if they weren't re-going over the rules for Naruto. He turned their attention to Manami who was approaching each team and talking to them. They would stare at her like she was crazy, then she would give a slight bow to thank them and move on to the next one.

"Hmm I don't know, that does seem strange though doesn't it", Sakura said.

"She's probably just being friendly", Naruto said.

"This isn't the kind of place to make friends in", Sasuke said darkly.

Manami finished talking to another team then looked around, briefly landing her gaze on their team then cautiously approaching as Sasuke eyed her suspiciously.

"Uum I'm sorry to bother you. I was wondering... which scroll you did you get?"

"We got the heaven one", Naruto said with a big smile and arms lazily behind his head.

"Naruto, you idiot! Don't just go telling other teams what scroll we have", Sakura yelled at him, hitting him out of his lazy pose.

"Hey that hurt!"

"You're the idiot Sakura. There was no way she could have known if he was actually telling the truth or not unless you said that", Sasuke said. He was wrong of course, but he didn't know that.

"Oh you're right. I'm sorry", Sakura said shamefully. She looked down, disapointed in herself. Manami felt for her, another girl in the same boat as herself.

"It's ok, we're not planning on telling the other teams. Thank you", Manami said, did a slight bow then went to leave.

"Wait", Sasuke said stopping her in her tracks. "Even if you're not planning on telling anyone, we don't know which scroll you have so as far as we know you could be planning on attacking us later."

Manami turned back around timidly. "I'm sorry that isn't our intention, we want to be friends. I was instructed to ask each team so it wouldn't give the other teams any clues to who we are going after."

"See I told you she was just making friends", Naruto said

"That's great and all but how do we know if you're telling the truth or not."

"I um uh...", Manami said caught off guard. All of the other teams had said something like, "Why should we tell you?", or, "We have the scroll of earth, figure out if we're telling the truth or not."

"Come on Sasuke be nice, her partner just gave you all of that information on other genin just to be nice", Sakura said.

Sasuke glared at Manami a little longer before looking away and crossing his arms.

"Sorry about that, even though he seems grumpy sometimes Sasuke's actually a nice person", Sakura said with a friendly smile.

"No way Sasukes always a huge grouch", Naruto interjected loudly. It seemed most things he said or did had to be done loudly.

"No I'm not. I'm just serious about this test, unlike you."

"Hey! I'm serious about it too!"

And before she knew it they were in each others faces yelling insults.

"Uh sorry to cause trouble. I'll just um be leaving now then", Manami said. Her voice could barely be heard of the two of them fighting.

"Don't worry about it, they're always like this", Sakura said like everything was fine and yet... and yet Manami could feel a large frustrated anger growing inside of her directed at the two boys.

"Thank you", she said again with a slight bow then left as quickly as she could only to realize she wanted to stay longer because the next team she would have to ask was the grass nin.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Just a little rant about Orochimaru's weird bow outfit. I always thought he was wearing it because that's what the grass ninja he was posing as was wearing and then he just liked it so much he wore it for the rest of the show but then I realized they showed him in the same outfit in some of the flashbacks that happened before the chunin exams and the dead body of the grass ninja he killed was wearing his outfit which means he would have had to kill him then redress him in his outfit and dispose of the other one just so he could wear his super fashionable bow outfit during the exams. Also how many other characters do his tongue thing? His closest student didn't think that was strange or recognize him? He still had his own hair and everything.


	4. Planning, his stupid cards again

**Authors Note:** About the use of the suffix Sama. I'm trying to keep it all in English since that's what I started writing it in so as much as I love Japanese suffixes I won't be using them. And I know in the English version it gets translated to Lord but since I've recently been marathoning Gothan (which is amazing! And everyone should watch it :D) and saw how Alfred calls Bruce Master Bruce and I had an epiphany that I could just replace sama with Master. So I guess I'll be doing that from now on.

* * *

Black eyes followed her as she ever so cautiously approached the team. Manami desperately tried not to meet his gaze. Even though this man wore a face mask, there was nothing to disguise those narrowed eyes and smile creeping up one side of his face, not to mention the killing intent seeping out from him, he was without a doubt Orochimaru.

She stopped before them and opened her mouth to force herself to speak but no words would come out. She could barely even look up at them before getting scared and looking back down or away. A strong killing intent was seeping from all over him seemingly stopping her words in her lungs before they could reach her lips. The feeling was so strong it caused her physical pain even though she knew he must have turned it down to blend into the exams. It was hard to think like this, when all her mind kept telling her was to run. Despite the fact she had known this man for most of her life the feeling of fear he infected her with never seemed to go away.

"Kabuto's so mean. Making you go ask all the teams by yourself."

She cautiously glanced up at Orochimaru when he said this.

"Surely you didn't think it was necessary?"

She looked back down. This thought had briefly crossed her mind until she pushed it away with the same reasoning she used on everything. Kabuto probably had a logical reason, he never did things without thoroughly thinking them this in mind Manami finally brought herself to speak.

"I... came to ask which scroll your team got", she said.

"We have the scroll of Heaven."

" _He's lying."_

He had no reason to lie to her. So, why? She looked up, confused.

As soon as she saw him grinning at her confusion she understood. He had been testing her.

"Th..thank you", she said and bowed, eager to leave.

Part of her thought he would say something more to her as she walked, practically ran, away but somehow she got lucky and he let her go. She figured he probably didn't want her passing out and hindering Kabuto.

Speaking of Kabuto, he was lazily leaned against the fence to the forest intently studying his ninja info cards while Yoroi looked bored as ever, arms crossed looking over the forest. She sighed, slightly perturbed that Kabuto hadn't been paying attention to anything she had been doing.

" _Just looking at his stupid cards again."_

As she got closer his eyes glanced over the top of his cards at her sending a bolt through her chest and causing her to forget all about it because now her heart wouldn't stop beating.

"Tell me everything that happened", Kabuto ordered and as he packed his cards away she did just that, only stumbling over the part at the end with Orochimaru.

"He only said what scroll he had and nothing else", Kabuto questioned in disbelief.

"Um... I mean he did say something else bbut I didn't think it was important."

This statement received the crossed arms stare combination.

"Hhe said you were being mean, making me ask everyone by myself a..and it that it wasn't necessary."

She felt bad telling him. It wasn't as if she had been the one to say it but she felt bad anyways because she knew Kabuto looked up to him and didn't want to hurt his feelings but despite telling him this she received a slight smile.

Yoroi chuckled. "Looks like Orochimaru can see through you too."

" _See through him? What does he mean? Kabuto's a nice person."_

"It's _Master_ Oochimaru. Show some respect", Kabuto said darkly.

This was bad. There weren't that many things that could make Kabuto mad and so far both had happened. First his glasses cracked and now this, maybe this was a bad sign.

"Respect? I didn't think you knew what that was."

He grinned. "I show respect for those who are worthy so it's no wonder you've never seen a demonstration from me."

"You.."

"Save it for the forest, it looks like they're letting us in now."

Sure enough the other teams were being led to the respective entrances in the gate so they would have to scout each other out once inside the arena. Manami let out a breath of relief. Although it was a common occurrence, she hated seeing the two of them squabble and being completely useless.

They waited in silence as the gate was opened for them and as soon as it was they were off, running as fast as their toeless boots would carry them. Wind filled their ears as they followed Kabuto in silence. Manami stared at the familiar outline of his back, not really paying attention to the blur of trees rushing by them. Just his back alone was a comforting sight.

She had known him for so long and now they were on their fourth chunin exam. All of the other ones had been without incident, had gone exactly as planned. She was used to all of this but for some reason she couldn't seem to get rid of her uneasiness, a feeling in the pit of her stomach that kept warning her of... something. Manami wasn't sure of what exactly, but it was something bad. At the same time she tried reassuring herself, that he was overthinking things, everything would be fine. After all Kabuto was there with her so nothing would go wrong.

"Hey, we never ended up coming up with a plan", Yoroi finally said, disrupting the silence.

"Maybe you didn't but I did. You two can just keep following me, I know where we're going", Kabuto said.

Neither of them answered, they simply kept following as a response.

The group continued to run for what seemed like hours, springing from one tree branch to another without a sound until finally resting on one of the branches.

Kabuto leaned against the tree while Manami and Yoroi sat down with their legs swung over the side panting.

"Rest while you can, they'll be passing by in the morning. I'll take first watch tonight", Kabuto said.

"Passing by? Who", Yoroi asked.

Kabuto smiled when he saw how grumpy Yoroi looked. "The team we'll be taking our scroll from."

"That's ridiculous! How do you know a team's just going to come running through here when you want them to."

"It's not a team, it's a specific stone village team", Kabuto said pushing up his glasses, "I came here before the exams started and set up traps at one of the entrances to force whichever team took that gate to come in this direction. All I had to do after that was find out which ones had the right scroll then make sure the one I wanted went through the correct gate. It was quite simple really."

"How did you get them to go through the gate you wanted?"

"I told them that entrance was closer to food and water", he said shrugging it off as if the question were stupid.

"You're amazing."

"Don't compliment him", Yoroi scoffed, "someone like him doesn't need any more ego boosting."

Manami looked away, embarrassed. She hadn't realized she said that out loud not to mention Kabuto's pleased expression did nothing to help her cheeks stop from turning red. But she couldn't help it, he really was. All that thought and preparation he put into this not to mention it meant he had been in the forest of death for hours by himself.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get the scroll from them and get this over with. I'm not even gonna ask how you know what time they're gonna be by."

"Well now that you mention it. I based it on the level and quantity of traps I set compared to the level their team is at, it should take them about a day to get through and make it to here and by then they will be perfectly tired for you to take the scroll."

"Me?" Yoroi raised an eyebrow surprised.

"Yes, after all I know how much you like to show off, besides a book type like me doesn't like to fight."

"Fine. I don't mind, I'll do a better job anyways but you could have had them come sooner, I can take them on right now."

Kabuto snickered and pushed up his glasses. "I thought you might say that so I actually timed it for now."

And as if on que a bush rustled and then another bush and another until a group of three came sprinting out into the clearing beneath them.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I mentioned toeless boots earlier, that was a reference to Kishimoto because he was originally going to draw everyone in Naruto with boots but he likes drawing toes so... I think you can guess :) Oh also I mentioned Kabuto's glasses cracking earlier which reminded me that I always thought he probably just kept spares because his glasses are back to normal right after they crack but because they're his special glasses from his mother he probably just has a jutsu to always fix and clean them. That's my theory anyways and for someone who wears glasses like me I would personally love to have this jutsu.


	5. Threatened, inhuman like you

**Authors note:** Thank you so much to anyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited my silly story :D

Manami stared down at the team in disbelief. She knew Kabuto didn't like to fight but this was just ridiculous. The three of them looked around the same age as Naruto's team which meant it was probably their first year as well. They were all sitting, covered in dirt breathing heavily. One of them pulled a kunai out of their leg. She couldn't help but wonder, what the heck the traps were Kabuto had set for them.

As tired as Yoroi was from running all day he wasted no time jumping down in front of them. Manami looked away, she didn't want to see these kids get beaten up. Instead she she looked at what she always looked at: Kabuto, who had also sat down and was watching Yoroi, probably analyzing all of his moves.

Every year was similar to this. Kabuto would pick one of the weaker teams to get a scroll from early on, have Yoroi fight them and use Manami for back up if needed, then use the remainder of the time to scout the other teams and gather information on them. Every year was the same and yet this team... seemed exceptionally weak. If it hadn't been for Naruto encouraging everyone at the end of the written exam they probably wouldn't have made it this far.

Yoroi ran back up the tree and sat down as if nothing all that exciting had happened then tossed the scroll to Kabuto. Neither of them said a word.

After a painstakingly long silence Kabuto got up.

"Let's go", he said, "there's a stream not far from here. That is where we'll be staying tonight."

" _So that entrance really is closer to water, probably food too. That means he thought about where our location would be after getting the scroll as well. You really are amazing Kabuto."_

Once at said stream Manami gratefully drank as much water as she could, letting the cold water run through her parched mouth. It felt good, almost peaceful, to be by the stream. Sometimes it was easy to forget they could be attacked at any time, especially when the combined sound of wind in leaves and rushing water sounded so relaxing. She had to be careful though because if she let her mind drift to much she would start thinking about stupid things like how nice it would be if only Kabuto were there and they weren't on a mission and were having lunch together instead... but she knew something like that would never happen.

"Are you two done yet? The sun is starting to set", Kabuto said pulling her back into reality. He was pacing back and forth behind them impatiently.

"We're just getting water while we can", Yoroi said, "we can't all be inhuman like you."

A slight smirk passed over Kabuto's face.

"I'm simply trying to get us all into a nice hiding place to sleep for the night before it gets dark", he said shrugging. He had a very specific shrug. One that said, I simply can't believe what an idiot you are. Or something like that.

Yoroi sighed and grumbled as they followed Kabuto into their 'nice hiding place' which turned out to be a hole in the ground by the base of a large with a small entrance covered by several bushes. At least Kabuto had brought a candle with him so it wasn't pitch black inside. As soon as they were in Manami took the opportunity to sit next to Kabuto as closely as she could. She always made sure to be as close by him as possible.

"Like I said before I will be taking the first watch tonight", Kabuto said although Manami knew he would stay up regardless because he didn't trust anyone else to do it, "and tomorrow morning we will split up until we meet at the tower on the last day."

"Wwhat", Manami asked in shock. The word just sort of spilled out without her realizing. This was absurd. They had never split up and this year had some really strong looking teams too not to mention...

"But that means you'll be in the forest of death by yourself for four days", she said.

Kabuto glanced at her quizzically. "Why are you worried about me? You don't think I can make it on my own?"

"Nno, of course I do I just... I..."

He chuckled. "I'll be fine. Besides I won't be alone for that long anyways. I'm sure Sasukes team will be nice enough to take me in if I'm by myself and offer to help them get a scroll."

" _Oh, so that's why."_

She nodded in agreement.

"You two should be fine as long as you get to the tower within the first couple of days to avoid any last minute traps on the last days..."

" _Kabuto is so nice. He really cares about us."_

"but then again I don't need to make it past this part of the exams so it doesn't really matter if either of you die now."

" _He can also say some really unnecessary things sometimes."_

They both knew what would come next. Yoroi was fuming. What had happened to the peacefulness of the river and trees? Why did this have to be the replacement?

"You said to save it for the forest, well we're in the forest", he yelled and instantly began preparing an attack.

"Wwait", Manami said jumping in front of him, "Please stop."

"Get out of the way Manami."

She shook her head. "Please, you know he likes to tease people."

"Manami. Are you really this stupid? We've been stuck with this asshole for four years and you think he's just teasing? Stop pretending like this psycho actually cares about you and get out of my way or I'll kill you too. I mean just look at him, he's just sitting there grinning while while I threaten you."

She hesitated. They had always bickered and sometimes threatened each other but she always knew they wouldn't actually kill each other or at least she thought they wouldn't because she could feel it, that this time he actually meant it. She carefully glanced back at Kabuto. Sure enough, he was sitting calmly behind her, in fact it looked like he hadn't moved at all, just sat there with a grin of a cat who ate the messenger bird.

He took a moment to let her watch the light of the flames dance across his glasses before pushing them up. Her heart leapt and suddenly she forget all about the cat and the messenger bird and being threatened.

"You can't kill me. At least not now, and not just because I'm stronger than you. Because if I die here I won't be able to carry out Master Orochimarus special mission and then, he will be disappointed", Kabuto finally said, letting his voice linger over the last word.

"Damn you", he said. It looked like he was going to sit back down but then he stopped. "Wait, just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't kill her."

Manami took a step back as the truth in his words hit her.

"So?"

" _What?"_

"So? Isn't she your friend?

He shrugged.

" _What was happening."_

"I already said it. Neither of you are useful after this point so it doesn't really matter if you die here", he said simply.

" _He didn't mean that. He couldn't. He was lying of course. There was no way...we're friends. He was protecting me... right?"_

She wished her power would work on Kabuto too, out of all of the people she wished it would work on him the most but even more than that she wished that she wouldn't be so unsure of his intentions.

"You really are a heartless asshole aren't you", Yoroi said chuckling in disbelief before actually sitting back down.

As soon as he did Manami let out a breath of relief and sat down next to Kabuto. She figured the Kabuto and Yoroi wouldn't be sleeping tonight, too worried that one might kill the other. As for herself, she was tired. She was really tired and Kabuto's shoulder looked so comfortable. It looked like a nice soft pillow and it seemed to be getting closer and closer to her as she thought about it.

Manami jolted upright. It was dark. She tried calling out to Kabuto, then to Yoroi. It was no surprise she didn't receive an answer, she didn't sense anyone around anyways.

As she made her way out of the cave like hole her burning eyes graciously let her know it was daytime. Once adjusted to the sunlight Manami proceeded to look for either of them within close proximity of where they had slept.

No one.

She had already known there wouldn't be anyone but she checked anyways. Manami wished Kabuto had woken her up before he left but at least she hadn't slept in past when the sun was out. She figured Kabuto had probably already began his 'special mission.' As for Yoroi... well she would just have to wait until the last day to see if he arrived at the tower for the meet up. All that left was, herself. To make her way to the tower by herself and meet with them.

But until then...

she was alone.

 **Authors Note:** Prepare for a rant! about the cat who ate the messenger bird thing. I was going to put the cat who ate the canary but then I thought, do ninjas keep pet canarys? Do ninjas keep pets that aren't also ninjas or summoning animals? I don't know I just couldn't picture anyone having a canary and then I remembered they used messenger birds and I just thought the idea of a cat eating a messenger bird before they could get the message was really funny. Like "Oh good here's the super important message we've all been waiting for." Cat eats it. "Well, shit." Then I thought maybe this is why it's an actual ninja mission to capture lost cats in Konoha. Remember that? When Narutos team had to find and catch a lost cat? Oh well I thought it kinda made sense haha don't mind me, just overthinking things again.


	6. Red Haired Boy, because you are kind

It was a strange sort of silence that could almost trick you into believing it was peaceful if you weren't careful enough. The sun happily bounced off of the running stream meandering through the giant trees dancing gracefully in the light wind and not a single person was around to disturb any of this.

Not a single person.

And that was exactly what worried Manami. Most of the teams should still be active this early in the exams so... where were they? She wasn't bad at sensing people and even if she had missed someone, wouldn't they would have attacked her by now? Maybe she was left alone since anyone who saw her figured nobody would be stupid enough to leave their scrolls with one person by themselves.

But then where were all of the man eating beasts, poisonous insects, and plants that she had heard dwelled within this bark covered entrapment? She had been running for a while now and hadn't run into well, anything.

It was almost as if someone had cleared a pathway in which case she was grateful for but also felt slightly unsettled. She did not want to run into the team who had cleared away this many enemies so quickly and easily. Unfortunately Manami seemed to always have the bad luck of running into all the wrong people and not at the best times either because as soon as this thought crossed her mind she sensed six, no, ten people nearby. She wasted no time concealing herself in the nearby bushes.

Four of the people were also concealing themselves however, their magnitude of fear was so strong it had found its way down a short ragged path to Manami, allowing her to be aware of their presence. In fact, all of them had this fear except one and combined all together the fear was made so palpable it was nauseating. The four hiding had the most of it but the other five easily contributed their share as well.

She would stay here hiding until they all left.

That would be the smart thing to do.

" _Why is there an odd number?"_

This bothered her. With groups of three, there should only be nine. The only reason there would be ten was if a member from another team had lost their teammates or temporarily joined another like Kabuto was planning to do. But he had also mentioned joining them towards the end and besides that her ability didn't work on him anyways. However, there was one other person she knew might be out there without the rest of their team and even though that person had recently threatened to kill her, Manami still considered them a friend and therefore made this scary situation worth investigating.

Gradually creeping closer she found two teams facing off. One from the rain village and one from the sand. _The_ one from the sand. The one compromised of siblings who all gave off an "I'm better than you" sort of vibe and Manami had no doubt that they were. As for the other four, they must be doing the same thing as she was, hiding in the bushes somewhere.

By the looks of things those four were observing as well and these two teams were about to fight, the one thing she didn't understand was why she was sensing fear from the blonde girl and makeup guy on the sand team who normally gave off an air of confidence. The only one there not exuding fear was that scary red headed boy who seemed... angry? Bored? Evil?

" _No, he can't be."_

However faint it may have been Manami was sure she had felt a flicker of kindness in him the first time she saw him.

"Wait, we should get some information first Gaara. We don't even know if they have the scroll we need", one of the sand ninja said. He wore a solid black outfit, flamboyant purple makeup, and had what suspiciously looked like a body wrapped in bandages on his back. She was pretty sure this one was Kankuro and the other girl with them was Temari. "If we have the same scroll", he continued, "then there's no need to fight."

"That doesn't matter." Gaara said this in a harsh tone that contradicted his soft voice. "All who meet my gaze must die."

Manamis heart began to frantically beat, yelling at her to run. She understood now. The reason why everyone, even his siblings, were afraid were afraid of this boy. His killing intent was one of the strongest she had ever felt and at that moment he intended to kill the entire team with or without receiving the correct scroll.

" _This is so... wrong."_

"Fine lets fight then", the leader of the rain team said and in one swift movement, grabbed five of the seven umbrellas on his back and threw them high into the air. Before anyone had time to so much as blink, a shower of needles flew down from every umbrella, all aimed at Gaara.

Everything happened so quickly it was hard to tell exactly what is was that did happen. In one instant Gaara was standing there calmly with his arms crossed, apparently not moving as all of the needles came at him and as soon as the dust cleared from this attack he was replaced by a dome of sand.

"Impossible... my needles can go through steel...", the rain ninja said.

"That's Gaaras total defense. His sand will always block him without him ever actually having to do anything", Kankuro said.

While they continued to talk Manami took the opportunity to sneak towards the group of four, or what she could tell was their general area from all the fear they were seeping out. As she got closer and began to make out shapes she saw a typical three man cell... and a dog. She couldn't help but laugh to herself a little. The fourth person was a dog. A dog. She could kick herself for forgetting, after all she should have studied enough to remember one of the teams in the same year as Sasukes. Plus this team had that girl that was just as shy as she was. Then there was the guy who had the dog and the creepy bug guy, Kiba and Shino.

She wondered if it was all right to leave now. After all this wasn't her team and it wasn't like they were being threatened at the moment or anything and yet... Manami felt bad thinking about leaving them there with the potential danger of that sand team but before she could give any more thought to it she felt pain.

Sharp pain. For a split second. A splintering pain straight through her chest and then it was gone and replaced by the sound of gasps.

Although Manami hadn't been looking she could guess what happened and could guess what would happen next. She briefly considered risking a glance but already knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. A pain as sharp as that could only mean one thing.

Someone had been killed.

And Manami definitely did not want to see it.

" _Calm down. Calm down."_

This was by far the worst part of her ability. The sudden panic, overwhelming fear, and regret a person felt right before they died pierced her heart like a poison arrow. At least this time it had been quick. Other times, she hadn't been as lucky.

"Here... wwe'll ggive you our scroll", she heard them say.

Then the arrow pierced through her heart once more. It took a moment to breath again and when she did she had to really focus on it to get it back to normal.

" _How could someone be so heartless? They gave him the scroll."_

"Well what do you know? This is the scroll we needed", Kankuro said, "Let's get moving to the tower."

"No. I'm not done yet", Gaara said.

" _Oh my god, he's planning on killing Hinatas team too and probably me next. He knew we were here that whole time."_

Manami thought this then thought about how she wished she had been strong enough to save the last team he killed and that if she wanted to make it out of here alive she should leave now while he was distracted taking the next one but instead she found herself wondering why her feet were moving in the opposite direction and how she ended up standing in front of him saying stupid things like...

"You got your scroll. Leave them alone."

Green eyes glared at her from a cover of dark shadows. The sand dome was gone now along with the other three people but Gaara still stood in the same place with his arms crossed as if nothing had happened.

"Didn't you hear me? I said all who meet my gaze will die. Now it's your turn."

She gulped. "Ffine but leave ththe rest of them alone." She would have hoped she didn't sound afraid as she was but already knew that was impossible. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing either. Everything seemed to be happening slowly like a dream. She didn't really want to die for these people she didn't know but she also couldn't bear the thought of hearing about their deaths later and knowing she hadn't done a thing to prevent even though she had been right there.

"Why are you protecting them?"

"Wwhat?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing let alone that she was still alive.

"Why would you die for them?"

He almost sounded angry when he said this and a little of it was beginning to trickle out of him. It took her a while to speak with his overbearing presence. "I... I guesss I just ththought that maybe you would... wouldn't kkill us."

"Why?

"Because you are kind."

 **Authors Note:** Ok so in the manga Gaaras team made it through the whole forest part in under four hours and in my story it's already day two so his team shouldn't still be there but I needed/wanted him there for my story plus I find it hard to believe he got through ten miles(because that's how far each entrance is from the center tower, it's shown on a map) of forest and giant bugs, animals, and plants while stopping to kill every team he came across. Ok nevermind. It's Gaara. He totally can. I just wanted this scene. Also as a side note I actually went back to this chapter in the manga and counted that guys umbrellas and how many he throws lol Anyways hope you guys still like it, I know Manami's annoyingly naive right now but she will get the chance to grow :)


	7. Stand Off, before he kills me

**Authors Note:** Sorry this one came out so late. I was doing pretty good getting a chapter out once per week but it looks like I finally missed one D: trying to get back to once a week after this though :D Also I realized as I was typing that I don't think I ever mentioned how old Manami is supposed to be. I keep referring to anyone around Narutos age as kids and Gaara as the red haired boy because she's supposed to be about the same age as Kabuto, so like 19 and at this point Naruto and co. are about 12-13

* * *

As soon as the words began to leave her mouth Manami assumed that was probably it. He would kill her now. When she had finished speaking a silence hung in the air along with Gaaras siblings gaping at her as if the suggestion of their brother being kind was the most absurd thing they had ever heard. For a brief second a flitter of hope passed across him. It was so faint it could have been imagined and yet she was certain it had been there just like how she was certain there was kindness in him.

"I killed my mother when I was born", Gaara said, catching her off guard. His voice was slow and harsh, hanging on every word and yet... it was so soft.

"I was born monster. My own father has tried to kill me with assassins countless times to get rid of the monster he made. I kill to exist. I am not kind."

 _"Yes you are."_

She was sure of it. So why was he slowly raising on of his hands from his comfortably rested crossed arms?

She watched as he brought his hand up, palm turned towards her face. She could faintly make out his siblings somewhat trying to convince him to stop but everything seemed to be muting and fading.

" _I know this feeling... I'm about to faint. Maybe I'll get lucky and do that before he kills me. Maybe this will give that other team time to get away."_

"Where is the rest of your team?"

 _"What? Is he still talking to me? Why hasn't he killed me yet?"_

It was getting harder to see things now and harder to talk.

"Tthey...left..."

Her speech and thoughts seemed to drift away with the surrounding as his emotions drifted to her. It was these feelings that made her light headed and not the sand accumulating and swirling in his hand that he most likely intended to use to kill her with. She had this strange sensation, almost as if there were two different people standing in front of her. One filled with kindess and one filled with hatred. They were so muddled up and conflicting it was hard to decipher anything else. Nothing except swirling emotions and swirling sand. It felt like...

Falling.

Falling and falling forever and ever into an endless hole of darkness and silence that seemed to suck the vision and breath right out of her. She tried to grasp for something, anything but nothing was there and the more she tried the slower she seemed to move.

All at once everything snapped back into focus. The mixture of feelings and sand replaced by a cork in Gaaras hand. Manami didn't have a chance look at it for to long though before her knees gave out and she dropped to the ground gasping for breath as she was abruptly pulled from the darkness.

"Fine", Gaara said turning around and sticking the cork in his gourd, "but if I see any of them again, I'll kill them." And with that they disappeared. Even though they were gone the sinking feeling of being swept away and falling forever still lingered with her. It had been so painful she could barely stand it, any longer and she definitely would have fainted.

 _"That darkness...that's what it's like for him all the time. How can he stand it?"_

The bushes rustled behind her causing her to jump a little before she remembered it was just the other team. They must have been to afraid to move while the sand people were still there. She pushed the memory of falling from her mind as best as she could to force herself to stand up and face them.

"Tthank you for sstep stepping in", Hinata said so quietly it was hard to make out. She was fiddling with her fingers and darting her eyes back and forth nervously.

"Yeah, thanks. You really saved our necks back there", the guy with the dog still quivering in his coat, Kiba, said.

"We are appreciative. Why? Because you saved us. However, why did you", the other one, Shino asked. He kept a cool demeanor even though she could tell all three of them were still shaken up.

Manami wished Kabuto were there for her to hide behind, or better yet make up something to say for her so she wouldn't have to speak. Now that she was completely coherent again she was remembering how shy she was, especially when talking to new people.

"I... I just don't like to to see people die iif I think there's something I can ddo to help", she said, tugging on the end of her dress nervously in replacement of Kabutos shirt that she would normally tug on.

 _"and because I can't stand to feel your fear and regret when you think you're about to die."_

"That is very kind of you", Shino said.

"It's a little suspicious though right? Maybe she's just trying to get our scroll", Kiba said.

"Kkiba that's...", Hinata was cut off.

"No. She was not. Why? Because there are much easier ways to get one. Also because I just had my bugs scout the nearby area and there's no sign of anyone else which means she's by herself."

Manami jumped a little. She couldn't believe he had already done that and so quickly.

 _"Quick, ask them. These are nice people, now is your best chance of getting through."_

"Iit's true. I got separated from the rest of mmy team... bbut since I ran into you guys I I thought maybe I could..."

"Oh my god, she talks just like you Hinata", Kiba said laughing.

Shino sighed while Hinata just looked away shyly.

"You can travel with us to the tower. Why? Because we owe you for risking your life to save us."

"Rreally? Thathank you."

Akamaru barked.

"Well since Akamaru says you're okay I guess you're fine", Kiba added.

After that everything automatically seemed to go more smoothly. They set up camp and took turns keeping watch, substituting Akamaru for her watch shift to allow her to get more rest, or at least that's what they said. Manami figured they were probably still a little uneasy about having an enemy ninja they didn't know guard them all while they slept but that was a given plus she really did need the rest. Sort of.

The extra sleep would have been nice if it hadn't been filled with nightmares. If they hadn't been filled with the sensation of falling forever and that red haired boy. Sand and blood. His calm voice. "I'll kill them."

She woke with a gasp. Only Akamaru was awake to give her a concerned side tip of the head.

"I'm all right", she whispered patting his head, "poor thing, you're still scared too aren't you?"

The white dog licked her hand as a response.

Someone was watching them.

It startled her at first before she realized the watcher had no killing intent. In fact she could pick out who it was pretty easily. They were all still asleep or, at least, pretending to be. Shino had apparently woken up early as well.

" _Even though he let me stay he's still being cautious. That's good, he really cares about them. They all do."_

She stayed quiet the rest of the trip as they progressed towards the tower, which wasn't unusual for her but with Manami and Hinata traveling in silence that left the conversation up to the guys which unfortunately was mostly bickering. Bickering about who was the leader and whether or not to ignore or face other teams they sensed near by. Luckily this turned out to be zero after Shino reminded Kiba that the last team they had followed had almost killed all of them.

Watching them squabble like this made Manami feel both good and slightly sick to her stomach. On one hand seeing another teams dynamics like this, how they argued but how they cared made her think that maybe her own team wasn't so off after all. That they were normal too. And that was when her stomach would start to sink into a pit.

" _But Shino and Kiba don't have killing intent when they fight with each other or threaten to kill each other..."_

Sometimes it was hard for her to tell what was normal and what was not.

"Ttha thank you again for lletting me travel wiwith you", Manami said with a bow once they reached the tower. They had been lucky to get there early enough to miss out any campers desperately waiting to ambush teams on the last day.

"You are welcome. Hopefully we will not have to fight you later", Shino said.

"But if we do, don't expect us to go easy on you! Right Akamaru?" A few barks followed.

"Aare you... sure it's okay tto leave you alone here", Hinata asked.

Manami nodded. "My team wwill be here soon."

She waved to them as they left through the doors.

" _What a nice team. They all complimented each other well and they were so kind to me... I hope my own team really does show up soon."_

After all it wasn't that much fun sitting around in the bushes waiting. Not to mention she still had two more days until Kabuto would be there. She hoped he was doing well too. She knew he was strong but even someone like him... against that sand boy... she shook her head. As much as she tried she couldn't stop worrying about Kabuto and knew that she would only feel better once he was there and within her sight again but for right now it looked like she would be alone... or with the other person who was approaching her.


	8. Forfeit, it doesn't matter

**Authors Note:** Oh my god! It's late again! D: I guess I'll just officially say my chapters will come out every other week for now on but if they happen to come out in one week then even better. Thank you to anyone who is/is still reading my story :D

* * *

"Hhey", Manami said timidly.

"Hey", he said, "I wasn't sure if you'd make it or not."

" _Thanks for believing in me."_

"Where... what...", she started to ask.

Yoroi sighed and crossed his arms. "That asshole left before either of us woke up."

"Oh..."

" _So you did the same to me? Well at least he doesn't want to kill me anymore."_

After that time seemed to move extra slow. It wasn't like when she traveled with Hinatas team and she had people to listen too. Now there was nothing but complete and utter silence, making every snapping twig and rustling leaf prick the interest of their ears. It was strange camping alone with Yoroi, even though she had known him for four years she didn't really know anything about him.

All they ever talked about was the current mission and besides that Manami didn't really talk anyways so conversations would usually just turn into her listening to Kabuto and Yoroi bickering and fighting for attention from Orochimaru like two kids fighting over which one was their parents favorite child.

Kabuto always seemed to win.

Manami thought about trying to start a conversation with Yoroi now but she had no idea what to say plus he seemed to be deep in thought anyways and she felt bad thinking about disrupting that so they stayed in silence. It wouldn't be until the tail end of the last day that they would hear Naruto yelling across the forest about how great the four of them were and knew Kabuto was finally on his way back.

Yorois irritation was clear from the moment Kabuto returned but it hardly bothered Manami as the relief of seeing him flooded her.

"Yyou're hurt", she said, rushing to his side to begin healing him as soon as Yoroi was done scolding him for being late.

"Oh yeah, we got into a bit of a fight on our way here. Sorry about being late", Kabuto said with one of those apologetic smiles that made his eyes squint together complete with a hand on the back of his head.

" _He's so cute when he does that..."_

"But thanks to you, we were able to get our scroll", Naruto proclaimed happily.

"Not at all. It was all because of you three", Kabuto said, "we're going to go through our door now, good luck to both of us

"Yeah!"

" _Kabutos so nice, encouraging them like that."_

Suspicion.

Manami quickly glanced in the direction it came from.

Sasuke.

And he was staring right at Kabuto, glaring even. She figured that was probably fairly normal for the Uchiha boy, he seemed to distrust and glare at most people and besides, there was nothing about Kabuto to be suspicious of.

Kabuto waved and smiled as they watched them go. As soon as they disappeared through the door his hand went down and smile vanished.

"I can heal myself you know", Kabuto said.

"Ssorry", Manami said taking her hands back.

" _What an idiot. Of course he can heal himself, you're so stupid. You probably just offended him."_

She knew some basic healing, mostly from what Kabuto had taught her, but he had far more experience and talent in it then she did. Kabuto let out a big obvious sigh then led them to their own door. As soon as they entered her breath was sucked from her lungs the way it would walking outside on a hot blistering day. Orochimaru was there, casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. She instinctively went to hide behind Kabuto but did not grab his sleeve, if she did that in front of Orochimaru she knew Kabuto would through a fit about it later.

"How did your time with him go", he asked.

"Above expectations", Kabuto said taking a card out and handing it to him, "All of Sasukes information from the second test is on this card."

"What's your opinion on him?"

"It doesn't matter. Everything will be decided by you anyways, Master Orochimaru."

A raspy snicker slithered out of his ever forming smirk. "I like that intelligence of yours", he said and disappeared, leaving only two last words to hang in the air. The two words she knew Kabuto had been looking the most forward to hearing.

"Good work."

Now all they had to do was listen to some jounin congratulate them on passing then proceed to the next room where they would gather to hear what the next test would be. As they all lined up to listen to the hokage speak Manami found it hard to pay to much attention to him. There were to many strong personalities in the room, not to mention Orochimaru was there disguised as one of the senseis. In fact he was disguised as the sound teams sensei.

" _Thats strange, I didn't know the sound ninjas were on our team too... but Kabuto took a hit from them earlier so maybe they aren't and Orochimaru just chose a random sensei to impersonate?"_

"I forfeit."

At first everyones shock, and Yorois anger, at Kabutos voice and his raised hand hit her but then Manami quickly raised her hand as well. "I I also fforfeit."

"B..but Kabuto...", Naruto said.

His disappointment made her stomach churn in guilt.

"Yakushi, Kabuto and Sato, Manami from the leaf", the examiner said looking through his clipboard, "you two may leave now. Is there anyone else who would like to quit at this time?"

"Kabuto, why? Why are you quitting", Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry Naruto, my body is all beat up and I haven't been able to hear out of my left ear since I got hit before the first test and now we'll have to risk our lives, I just..."

Manami almost wished they had stayed just so she wouldn't have to feel Narutos disappointment and there was another thing bothering her too. That other examiner from earlier, the scary one named Anko, was looking at her clipboard, then at them, then back at her clipboard and whispering something to the hokage. Manamis ability only re-enforced Ankos suspicion.

"Don't take selfish actions", Yoroi said under his breath, "Have you forgotten Master Orochimarus orders?"

Manami was sure that Yoroi would have tried to punch him if it wasn't for the crowd around them.

"I'll leave the rest to you, with your ability it shouldn't be a problem right? Besides, now you'll get to show off your strength, after all I know how frustrated you've been that I passed you."

"Don't be so confident."

"Whatever you say", he said with a dismissive wave of his hand and with that Manami and Kabuto left the arena in silence.


	9. Standby, out last night

"Um... wwhat are we going to to do now", Manami asked after they had walked in silence for what seemed like quite a while. In fact she wasn't even entirely sure where they were going.

"For now we'll lay low at the hotel. When the last test starts, I'll give you your new orders."

The sun reflected off of his glasses as he said this and even though this effect hid his eyes she knew he wasn't looking at her but she nodded as a reply anyways.

As soon as they got back to the hotel they went to their separate rooms. They were right next to each other; very simple with a bed, a little kitchen, and an old fashion sliding door to the outside. She hadn't seen Orochimaru around until the second exam and hadn't sensed him anywhere in the hotel, or the rest of the town for that matter so she wasn't really sure where he was staying. Or why he was there. He usually only showed up at the end, when Kabuto suddenly dropped out, collect the information, and leave. As unusual as that seemed Manami figured it wasn't that unusual at all for them to not tell her things so there wasn't anything to worry about.

When Manami awoke the next morning she awoke to a very unexpected and yet a very welcome surprise. As her eyelids fluttered open they landed on the one person she most wanted to see. Kabuto lay, more like slumped, against the corner of the small room. He still wore his glasses and pony tail but was wearing what looked like the undersuit to an anbu uniform. Her heart thumped loudly as she thought about how handsome he was just laying there like that with his glasses half way down his nose. If he woke up now there would be know shine to block his eyes from her. But it didn't look like he would be waking up any time soon, he must have been pretty tired to go back to the wrong room. There was no doubt in her mind he had gone out on a mission the night before. She knew he had said the only thing they had to do for the moment was lay low at the hotel but surely he wouldn't mind if she stepped out to get grocerys? Then she could make him a nice breakfast before he woke up. Surely he wouldn't mind...

* * *

Manami handed the grocery clerk her money then proceeded to head back. Everything was going just as quickly and profiently as planned.

"Manami?"

She jumped and turned to face the voice. It was that pink haired girl. Why was she talking to her? They weren't in the exams, she had no reason to... unless she was trying to pick her brain for information?

"Hey, I thought that was you! I'm Sakura, from the exams."

"O..oh I remember. It's nice to ssee you again."

Manami hoped this was the right thing to say. She wasn't good in these kind of situations, the ones that required... talking. Not to mention this girls happiness and smiles were ever so slightly annoying. At least she knew for sure now that Sakura really was just being friendly, another thing Manami wasn't quite accustomed to.

"Yeah you too", Sakura said laughing a little, "you remind me of this other girl that was in my class, she's shy just like you".

"Oh..."

"So me and the other girls are going to the bathhouse tonight if you want to join."

"Ththanks I um have some training I need to ccatch up on."

"Okay. I'm on my way to visit Sasuke so I'll see you later", she said running off.

Manami waved as she left. So that was why she was so happy.

* * *

As soon as she opened the door she knew something was wrong. There was a very distinct lack of Kabuto. She hadn't thought she had been gone for that long. Putting her bag down on the counter, she began unpacking her groceries.

"So that's where you were."

Manami jumped, nearly dropping the food. Kabuto was right there, leaning against the wall.

"Ssorry I saw you sleeping... I was going to mmake breakfast."

"I thought I said we were laying low at the hotel."

"You did, I'm sorry." _"But you were out last night..."_

"Did anyone see you?"

"Sakura, she was on her way to see Sasuke."

"That's all? We're fine then", he said leaning off of the wall, "just stay in until I come with new orders for you."

"Okay", she said nodding. _"How long will that be?"_

And with that Kabuto turned to leave.

"Wwait..."

He stopped without turning around.

"Ddo you..."

"I already ate", he said cutting her off, "I have some things to take care of."

This time she let him go without saying anything. She felt a little stab of pain in her chest but she knew he had more important things to do then eat breakfast with her. What those things were she wasn't sure but besides that he already ate. It was her own fault for being too slow.

She sighed and went to work making her own breakfast. One other thought slipped thru the back of her head but like everything else Manami knew there was nothing to worry about. Just because she hadn't seen or heard of Yoroi since they left the last exam didn't mean he wasn't okay.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Wow super late chapter update, been dealing with my own Kabuto D: Hopefully I will be back on my two to one week schedule, I also took the time to go back and spellcheck and add these nifty little line breakers :D

On Another Note...

"You landed on my property, pay $200", Kabuto said.

Manami passed over that last of her hundreds. She seemed to be land on one of his squares every turn which wasn't surprising since at this point he owned most of it. Orochimaru picked up the dice and rolled.

"Snake eyes again", he said excitedly, "I get a bonus."

Kabuto sighed and handed him the money. "You get a bonus but you also have to pay me for landing on my property."

"It doesn't matter, I'll make a come back", he said handing the dice to Kabuto.

He examined the board. He was clearly way ahead of both of them.

"Can we just say I won and do something else", he asked Orochimaru.

"No", he said chuckling, "it's your own fault for blowing your cover a month before the final exam."

Kabuto grumbled and rolled the dice.

Just thinking about how they were all given a month to train after the prelims but Kabuto blew his cover right at the beginning so he would have had to stay inside so they wouldn't find him that whole time. For some reason that equates to me picturing Orochimaru making them all play board games haha Overthinking and watching too much Rock Lee and Pals.


	10. Final Exams, but why was he in disguise?

**Authors Note:** Wow sorry this update is so late. Had to deal with some personal stuff recently but I think I'll be able to update more frequently but definitely irregularly so hopefully there are still some peeps interested in my story :)

As Manami made her way to the stadium she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The whole town was quiet, peaceful; probably because everyone was already watching the final exam. Everyone except her anyways. For some reason Kabuto had instructed her to show up for the last match.. She figured she would get new instructions once there but once there Manami couldn't seem to locate him anywhere.

It wasn't surprising since there were so many people, in fact it was sort of giving her a head ache being around this many people. Was that why Kabuto told her to come later? Was he being considerate? The idea of it made her smile.

Bringing herself back to reality and entering the stadium she realized the last match hadn't actually started yet. Everyone in the crowd was talking about it, although it was hard to catch any real snippets of conversation. It was hard to catch anything in this sea of frustration. There were rows and rows of people fidgeting and crossing their arms, a few anbu members scattered here and there, and Narutos friends a few aisles down.

Her gaze drifted over to them, their emotions all muddled together in anticipation for the next match until her eyes landed on the anbu in their section and it all disapeared. Her heart began to pick up speed until she was filled with an all to familiar feeling. That anbu member was, without a doubt, Kabuto.

But why was he in disguise? Why didn't he tell her he would be? Did she also need to be in disguise?

A sudden change in the audience swept her thoughts away and turned her head to the center of the stage. Sasuke had arrived. The crowds spirits immediately lifted, filled with excitement that ran over them.

Manami shifted her attention back to Kabuto. He had moved. She could just barely see the top of his head from behind the seats he was now crouched behind. Navigating thru the rows of people, she tried to get a better look.

The more aisles Manami went around the more of what seemed to be a person on the ground next to Kabuto that she could make out. Actually there were two people. One laying down and one sitting. It seemed like Kabuto was... was healing the girl on the ground. Her heart thumped louder. Kabuto was always so kind, stopping to heal someone even through he was on a mission. And she recognized that girl too, it was Hinata, and the other guy sitting by her side was Kiba.

Everything was so calm and peaceful in that moment. That moment that, no matter how much she wished for, would never return. Her peacefulness was soon interrupted by a a pain in her chest that caused her eyes to dart back to the stage and stop in her tracks.

Sasuke and Gaara were fighting now, everyone was cheering. The two of them were moving so fast it was hard to tell what was happening. Just as the moves were hard to make sense of, so was the air around them. For some reason both of them were emitting something strong, something that stung her heart. Now Gaara had stopped moving and was surrounding himself with sand until he was encased in a sphere.

Manami glanced back at Kabuto, trying to ignore the stinging in her chest. He was gone, replaced by Hinata as well as Kiba both unconscious on the floor. Her green eyes scanned the bleachers searching for him but instead hit a different ninja with grey hair. For some reason Kakashi was looking directly at her were almost immediately pulled back to the fight. The sting was worse this time, a concentrated single hit just like the one Sasuke had thrown thru Gaaras sand shield. He was hit, she could feel it. It was a hard blow but somehow seemed to hurt more than it should.

The pain was beginning to daze her so much so that she was imagining feathers drifting in front of her face. The more she stared at them the more tired she began to feel. These feathers...

Her hands formed a sign.

"Release", she muttered under her breath.

A few other people in the stadium did the same but unfortunately not many realized this was a genjutsu. She frantically looked around for Kabuto, one of these anbu members had to be him. He would never be tricked by a genjustu like that. But with the apparent confusion radiating off of all of them she knew none of them were him.

It was strange, the remaining people not affected by the genjutsu were fighting ninja who hadn't been in the stadium before. Manami wasn't sure what was going on but she knew she had to find Kabuto and make sure he was okay... who was she kidding? She knew he was okay. She only wanted to find him for herself, for some answers but the more her gaze bounced from person to person the more the pain pulled her back to the two ninjas in the center.

Sasuke was standing there getting new orders while the sand siblings helped carry Gaara away. He looked so little and frail now with an arm on each of his siblings. So little and frail... and possibly hurt and... and... and that was her biggest mistake.

She had stared for to long, focused on him for to long and now all of Gaaras pain was beginning to seep into her. Or what seemed like all of it at least. There were mass amounts flowing out of him that seemed to have no end. The more it hit her the more it threatened to knock her out. The only thing saving her now was the ever growing distance between them but even after the trio disapeared from her sight the pain lingered, hovering over her like a tangible weight on her back.

A second passed, then Sasuke in pursuit of them, followed by another second. It was like her vision had narrowed to a tunnel, cutting out even the sound around her and focusing solely on that one spot.

Before Manami even realized it her feet were moving in their direction, carrying her faster and faster until she was chasing them thru the woods.

A few other people popped up trying to block Sasukes way but she hardly noticed them, wizzing past them as fast as her feet would carry. Time blurred just as the trees did while they ran deeper and deeper into the woods before finally stopping.

Manami tried to exam the situation as best as she could but her head was beginning to spin the closer she got. It looked like Sasuke and, what she assumed, was Gaara were having a stand off on a high tree branch. The thing she thought was Gaara looked like him, sort of, definitely harbored the same oozing pain that had been bombarding her from the first time she saw him but half of his body seemed to be turning into some sort of monster. The sand from his gourd was spilling over the side and onto his body, completely consuming one of his arms and part of his face and it didn't look like it would stop trying to take over any time soon.

His pain was starting to overwhelm her as if it were her own, which was normal for people with strong emotions like him but for some reason she was starting to get a more centralized pain around the base of her neck that she didn't recognize.

Sasuke ran at him but Gaara dodged easily. The black haired ninja turned quickly to attack again but instead fell to the ground holding his neck and shoulder area. Gaara was running at him now and Sasuke looked like he couldn't move no matter how many attempts he was making. This was bad. Really bad. If Sasuke got hit by that big sand arm...

Her own neck was hurting more and more now but she didn't have to think twice to move in front of the Uchiha and take the hit. This was the person Kabuto had come there for after all. She had to protect him.

The hit was harder then she expected, the distance she flew was further than she had calculated, and the tree ahead of her, definitely, should not have been there.

 **Authors Note:** I know in the original series Kabuto heals Hinata during Nejis fight which is the first one but I changed it to the last so Manami would be able to see and because I always thought it was funny that Hinata and Kiba spend the entire final exam passed out on the floor of the bleachers and none of their friends noticed.


	11. Interrogation, Kabutos gone

Anko was getting impatient sitting by her bedside waiting. She had already eaten thru all of her dangos with nothing but fallen crumbs on the girls bedsheets to prove they had ever existed.

It was hard to believe that this girl had the cursed seal mark. _Her_ cursed seal mark. There didn't seem to be anything special about her. Her track record was remarkably unimpressive, listing several failed attempts at the Chunin exams, several D-rank missions, and a handful of C-rank. As far as Anko was concerned there was absolutely no reason for her former sensei to have given this girl the same mark as her.

Although... Manami was pretty...and young...

She pushed the thought out of her head. Something like that didn't matter.

Instead of staring at the girl any longer, she concentrated on staring out the window. There was a good view here; off the fifth floor, looking over the village or what was left of the village. She still couldn't believe they had put Manami in the regular leaf hospital, but with everywhere else still under construction there weren't many options. At least they had isolated this portion. There was nobody on their floor besides the two of them, several anbu members, and one other important patient. One particular Uchiha that everyone seemed interested in. Oh and that annoying Naruto brat. Apparently anyone who they felt needed to be watched by anbu were on this floor.

"Uum excuse me...", a soft voice muttered

Anko quickly turned her head to the words that pulled her head from the clouds.

"Um... wwhere am I", the girl on the bed asked.

Anko couldn't believe it. She felt like leaping out of her seat and jumping with joy, but it was better to maintain a professional attitude in this situation.

"Do you have any idea how long you made me wait here", she asked angerly, "I've been sitting here all day!"

"Ssorry"

She immediately felt bad. The black haired girl seemed to flinch with every word she said as if it had been a physical attack.

"No it's okay, I'm sorry.", Anko said, "You're in the leaf hospital, you suffered a major injury."

The poor girl looked worried. No doubt thinking about how severe or life threatening this injury was.

"Um... where's Kabuto", Manami asked

"What?"

"Wwhere's Kabuto? Is is he okay?"

Anko just stared at her, not quite comprehending the question. This girl obviously didn't know the extent of her injuries. Why else would she be asking about her teammates saftey instead of her own. When she didn't respond Manami kept talking.

"I I remember being hit by an attack aand blacking out..."

"Kabutos gone"

"Wwhat do you mean?"

"He left."

"The hospital?"

"The village."

"I I don't uunderstand."

"How long are you going to keep this up? You know exactly what's happening."

"Uum I don't know what you mean... Why did he lleave?"

She couldn't believe it. This was ridiculous. This was exactly why Anko wasn't part of the interrogation team, these kinds of people were too annoying. This girl was obviously playing her. There was know way she didn't know anything, that cursed seal mark said otherwise.

"I'll cut straight to the chase. I want you to tell me where Orochimaru is."

"I... don't know who that is."

"You can't deny that you have a connection with him, I can see your cursed seal mark", she said pointing at her neck."

Manami quickly covered it with her hand, flinching in pain with the movement. She must not have realized the mark was visible in her hospital gown.

"I I don't know where he is. I haven't sseen him since I got this mark."

Anko couldn't believe it. Could this girl really be like her, abandoned by the same sensei after receiving the cursed seal. No. She wanted to believe it...

"But if that were the case then why would you bother lying about knowing him in the first place and cover your mark when I pointed it out?"

"I... I know he's a a bad person and I was afraid if you knew I hhad met him in in the past I would be in trouble."

"Nice try but I find it hard to believe it's just a coincidence that someone who has that mark would be here at the same time as the attack."

"Whwhat attack?"

"Quit playing dumb! I know you had something to do with it

Anko pulled the side of her jacket down to reveal her own mark.

"I I don't know anything about an attack. Please I just want to know what haphappened to Kabuto."

She pulled her jacket back up. Geez did this girl really not know anything? Was this why Orochimaru had chosen her? Because she sounded convincing pretending not to know anything? It wasn't even just the way her voice quavered, it was that pathetic look on her face to match it. Was this girl even really a ninja? It was obvious Manami was just playing her but for some reason she found herself explaining anyways.

"This is a cursed seal mark developed by Orochimaru, you are one of three people known to have it. It can change your body and give you enhanced power while you use it but it... changes you, your personality. When they brought you in your curse mark had been unsealed and was spreading across your body but we had Kakashi seal it back up."

"That's... that's not possible... Kabuto would have told me iif I had something like that."

Anko stared for a second. Was it really possible that this girl didn't know anything? Was it possible... Manami had been tricked just like she had?

"Um... you said Kabuto left..."

Anko let out a long sigh.

"When Naruto brought you here, you were just barely alive. Kabuto left the village without you, he left you here to die."

"Naruto bbrought me here?"

"You're focusing on the wrong thing here", Anko grumbled, "Kabuto left you here to die, he doesn't care about you."

"That's nnot true."

She could see the tears beginning to form in the girls green eyes now. If Manami didn't know simple things like this then it was possible that...

"Do you know about the attack on the village?"

She shoke head, a tiny slow movement but enough to get the point across.

"Orochimaru attacked the village, Kabuto helped him, large portions of it are destroyed now, he... he killed the third.

Manami shoke her head more now. Her eyes darted around the room, desperately searching for something to hold on to.

"Kabuto would never... he wouldn't... he's kind... he only wants to help people..."

"Kind? Help people? He took out all of the anbu members gaurding Sasuke and tried to kidnap him. He helped stage an attack that killed the hokage and countless others. He left you here to die and I have strange feeling he was the one who killed Yoroi."

"Yorois dead?"

"I looked thru your teams file. After his fight with Sasuke he was taken to the hospital but was killed by an unknown suspect soon after."

"Nno...no.. I'm sorry I I don't believe you."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because you're you're trying to trick me. Kabuto wwould never do aany of that. I I saw him before I wwas hit. He was was healing Hinata. Hhe's a good person."

"He's a spy for Orochimaru. Anything good you saw him do was just an act."

"Th..That's not true."

"Listen, heres the thing. They can't probe your mind right now because you're too weak and they're afraid it will kill you before they get any information out of you so if you know anything you should save yourself the trouble and tell me now. Those two idiots aren't worth it."

"I'm sorry eeven if I wanted to I I don't know anything useful to you."

Anko sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Look I've been where you are right now, I used to trust Orochimaru too but when I found out exactly what he was I didn't keep following him."

"I see so that's why."

"Why what?"

"Why you're jealous of me."

Anko immediately bristled with annoyance. She wasn't jealous over this weak little girl.

"If you think I'd be jealous over someone as weak as you in your position you have another thing coming."

"You're lying. I could tell when you first started talking and then you showed me your mark and it made sense. You're jealous of me because Orochimaru gave be the same mark except he kept me around and not you."

"I chose to leave! I am not jealous of you", Anko yelled, leaping out of her seat. She was angry now.

Manami shook her head.

"I can tell when people are lying to me but you were right about one thing. I do know where he is, but I'm not going to tell anyone especially you."

She couldn't contain herself anymore. Anko pulled a kunai out and brought it to the girls throat.

"If you're not going to talk, then there's no reason to keep you around."

The girl beneath her kunai didn't move, she couldn't, not with injuries like that. It would be so easy to kill her here, just a flick of her wrist and this annoying girl would be gone. She would probably be doing everyone a favor, this girl was useless anyways.

It was in that stage of convincing herself that it was in fact okay to get rid of her that Ibiki burst thru the door, followed by one of the anbu members standing guard outside.

"Anko stop, we need her", Ibiki said sternly.

"But..."

"No."

Reluctantly, she withdrew her kunai.

Ibiki sighed and rubbed his face as if this half a day had already been far to long.

"Geez Anko don't you know you're supposed to get special clearance to come in here. Who let you in anyways?"

"Don't blame them, I told them you asked me to talk to her."

"Is that true?"

The anbu member nodded their head.

"Come on lets go", Ibiki said, starting to head out.

Anko stared at her feet for a second not moving.

"Why didn't you tell me about her? She has my cursed seal mark."

Ibiki stopped and turned back to her.

"You really have to ask after what just happened? You were about to kill our only source of information."

"She doesn't know anything! She's not going to talk!"

"Anko. We already had someone probe her mind. That girl has a memory seal, if we can take it off we might be able to find Orochimaru."

"If that's true then why didn't you take it off already?"

"They're afraid that in her current condition she won't be able to handle it. We're waiting until she makes a full recovery before we take it off. You already knew that, didn't you Manami?"

Ankos eyes darted back to Manami who was looking away in silence.

"And I'm guessing you already know you have broken ribs and punctured lungs, am I correct?"

Again, Manami was silent.

"That girl was playing you Anko. She wants to die before we take the seal off."

Anko stared, dumbfounded. There was no way... no way that pathetic little girl had tricked her.

"We didn't tell you because we thought your emotions would get in the way and we were right. You do not have permission to come back here."

It was silent for a moment again while Anko stood there before she left without saying a word, brushing past Ibiki and the anbu member down the hallway and out the hospital. Even though he had said that she would fight with herself for days about going back, every day until Manami was gone. When there was a fight in the hospital with two members of a dangerous group that called themselves the Akatsuki. A fight where they had tried to take Naruto and although they were unsuccessful in their mission, in the midst of them disappearing, Manami disappeared too.

 **Authors Note:** End of part one :D On to Shippuden! Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry this was such a late update thanks to everyone whose been sticking around! Sorry if I didn't get the details right of who was in the hospital at what time I tried really hard to get it right but it's been a while since I watched/read that part D: Hope you enjoyed reading from Ankos perspective I thought it was pretty fun writing it. I think I'll have a couple more random chapters from the perspective of other characters maybe even Kabuto one day... Also did anyone notice the part where Manami suddenly stopped stuttering? What do you think this means?


	12. Prisoner, long time no see

Crack. The blonde haired girl stared in disbelief at her tea cup. Her hand lingered above the fractured ceramic.

Something was wrong.

Temari wasn't sure what but she could feel it in the air. Something was wrong and she needed to return home as soon as possible. All the way back she couldn't stop worrying. Every time the girl tried to clear her mind all she could think of was how she needed to be there _now,_ or should have been. For what, she wasn't sure but her instincts never failed her.

Upon arriving to the entrance of the sand village Temaris uneasiness was confirmed. Seeing parts of the wall and parts of her village destroyed was bad enough but being told one brother had been kidnapped and the other poisoned made things even worse. Not to mention the kidnapped brother was the kazekage, the leader of the entire village.

It was hard to ignore the damage to the village on her way through, no matter how minimal it was, which she found out was thanks to the kazekage, her brother Gaara. Making her way to her other brother Kankuro, Temari was debriefed on the situation. She found out that they had been attacked by members of the akatsuki, Gaara had sacrificed himself to save the village from more permanent damage, and that stupid stupid Kankuro had run off and gotten himself poisoned trying to save Gaara by himself.

Upon reaching that stupid brother of hers she learned that his condition was worse then she had wanted to believe. Of course he was awake and acting tough but she knew him better than that. The medics told her he had about a day and a half.

"Isn't there anything we can do? I refuse to sit here and do nothing while they suffer", Temari said crossing her arms defiantly.

"Konoha has a special unit on their way", Baki, her old team leader, started, "Our units have already begun setting up defenses around the village. I'm about to go find Chiyo, supposedly she might be able to help Kankuro."

"Supposedly isn't good enough and besides I know Kankuro doesn't want me standing around just for comfort."

"Well...there is one other person that said they might be able to cure Kankuro..."

"Then why aren't they here doing so", Temari snapped at him.

"Because we all agreed they weren't to be trusted. This person is a member of the akatsuki."

"What", she asked in shock, "We have one of them here? How?"

"That's the weird part. They showed up after the invasion, walked right up to the entrance and turned themselves in, said they were friends of the kazekage and wanted to help."

"You're right that does sound suspicious", Temari said thinking it over. There was obviously no way Gaara had a friend in the akatsuki but if this person could somehow heal Kankuro it was worth looking into. "Take me to them. I want to talk."

Temari was led past several jounin gaurds to the holding the cell. The holding the cell that contained, like Baki had said, a girl she had never before seen wearing an akatsuki cloak. She sat in the last cell of the hall looking perfectlly content to be there like being held prisoner was the biggest breeze in the world. Her legs were up on the bench crossed over and her back against the wall in a sort of lazy waiting position. The girl turned and looked at Temari with her green eyes and short black hair then smiled a perfectly innocent smile when she realized who it was.

"Temari, long time no see."

 **Authors Note:**

Happy new year! Sorry for the super late updates.


	13. Arrival, I'm too late

Manami stood at the entrance of the sand village staring at it in dismay.

"Damn it. I'm too late", she thought.

The black haired ninja didn't even care that all of the guards were rushing towards her, she just kept staring at the crumbled remains of the large wall and what was left of it. She knew exactly which arrogant maniac did this.

The girl was completely surrounded by the guards now, staring at her, getting weapons ready, waiting for her to attack. She didn't blame them. Her attacking was a fairly safe assumption, after all she was wearing the same cloak as their enemies who had just invaded.

"I'm not here to attack you. I'm turning myself in", Manami announced to them.

Their eyes darted back and forth between each other, not sure if they should believe her or not.

She sighed, "Can we get a move on things, were kind of on a time restraint and I need to talk to whoevers in charge here. Preferably one of the sand siblings."

One of them stepped forward, the leader of this division Manami assumed, and quickly replaced chakra restraints on her.

"I don't care why you're turning yourself in but after recent events we can't just let you go."

"Perfect", Manami thought.

They led her around the outskirts of the village, taking routes villagers hardly used. Their pace was quick, urgent, and the numbers great.

"You know you really should have left more guards at the entrance to well guard it but that's okay nobody else is coming since they already have Gaara. By the way you should walk me through the main streets so people can see me, that way they think one of the attackers was caught and they'll feel safer."

When nobody responded Manami gave up trying to talk to them. It didn't really matter anyways, they didn't matter. What she really needed was to talk to Temari or Kankuro. But for some reason neither of them came to her cell. It was their sensei from the chunin exams.

"Ok I get that you guys are probably suspicious and all that but I really need to talk to whoevers in charge."

"I am in charge."

"No I mean one of the sand siblings."  
"You'll have to make due with me."

Manami sighed. This was annoying. He probably wouldn't understand and she really didn't want to have to repeat herself to multiple people but it didn't look like she had a choice. Like she said before they were on a time crunch.

After she got done explaining their sensei, who she learned was named Baki, left. Just like she thought he didn't believe her and things were worse than she thought. Temari was out of the village and Kankuro had been poisoned by Sasori but they wouldn't let her try to heal him. It took a long time to get that information out of him and an even longer time to wait for Temari to show up. A day and a half to be exact. Which wasn't to bad, she had been locked away for longer.

 **Authors Note:**

Does Manami seem a little different?


	14. Meeting, you're starting to trust me

Manami smiled when she saw her. "Temari, long time no see", she said. The next thing Temari would say would be much expected.

"And who the hell are you?"

Manami swung her legs over from the bench and got up so Temari could get a better look at her through the bars. She already knew this would be a problem. Her previously long hair was short now, almost a pixie, with long thin strands by her ears that went to her shoulders in replacement of her pig tails. Her middle part was gone as well, replaced with choppy side bangs. Then there was her new uniform, lack of stutter, and the fact that they hadn't seen each other in three years or known each other that well to begin with. It was really no wonder that Temari didn't recognize her.

"My name is Manami. We met once before during the chunin exams at the leaf", she started and when she continued to get nothing but blank stares went on, "I was on Kabutos team, I tried to help stop your brother when he started to turn into a monster..."

"You were the one he hit? We thought you died."

Well that's comforting, Manami thought.

"Actually how do I even know you're her?"

"I have my leaf headband in the pouch your guards took. I know that's not much for proof, I'm sorry, if there's anything else I can do to help prove myself I'll do it", she said trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"You know I think I believe you, you may have lost the stutter but you still have that same pathetic look in your eyes. I don't know how you survived that attack or ended up with the atatsuki but I don't really care. I just want to know why I should trust you to heal my brother. Why did you turn yourself in? How do I know this ins't another part of the akatsukis attack?"

"Because I don't have my partner anymore. You see we always travel in twos but I ditched mine and left without saying anything when I found out they were going after Gaara next. I know my cloak must make me appear more suspicious but I only kept it on because I knew the guards would take me straight here and I needed to speak with you as soon as possible to help go after your brother. I know what they're going to do and we're on a time budget to save him. It's true that I worked with the akatsuki for a while and because of that I can lead you to their base but I promise you I'm not working with them anymore. When I arrived here I didn't know Kankuro was poisoned I even asked if I could speak with him before I knew but when I found out I knew immediately who had poisoned him. I worked with him so I'm somewhat familiar with his poisons plus I was trained by Kabuto in medical jutsus. It's not a guarantee but I think, if you gave me a chance, I could take the poison out."

"We have two other people that might be able to heal him, trustworthy people, so obviously I'm going to let them try first and if they can't do it... well at that point I've run out of options so I'll have to let you try."

"Thank you", Manami said breathing a sigh of relief, "Depending on who the leaf is sending I'm not sure how much they can help so I appreciate you giving me a chance. And if it's not to much to ask I can help show you where their base is hidden as well."

"We'll see. There's only one thing I don't understand."

"What is it", she asked confused."

"If I remember correctly my brother almost killed you with that attack so why would you try to help him now? You expect me to believe you went against your own group for someone who almost killed you when it would be more likely to strike for revenge?"

"You're right. I know how this must look but I was willing to take the chance anyways. This might sound strange but I've always considered Gaara as a friend. I never blamed him for the attack, I knew that monster was taking over and controlling him and even though I only met your team briefly I could tell he was a good person at heart. It was when he let me and Hinatas team go in the forest, just call it good intuition but I knew he was a kind person just like how I can tell you're worried more than you're putting off because you want to act strong for the others and you're starting to trust me but you're scared to take a risk and let me help. Please let me help, I promise I won't disappoint you."

Temari had a lot to think about when she left. The girls words kept tumbling around in her head. It felt weird to have someone she barely knew take one look at her and tell her exactly how she was feeling and she was right to. She wanted to trust Manami, if she was telling the truth and could help them it would make things substantially easier but she was scared it might be to much of a gamble. The way she talked made her seem trustworthy, she was so polite and diplomatic but there was one thing she said that bothered her.

"Hey", Temari called out to Baki when she found him, "How did that girl know Konoha was sending a team here?"

"What? Oh that... I'm sorry it was my fault. I tried to talk to her before you got here to get some information out of her but I think she might have ended up getting more information out of me instead."  
Temari made a face.

"I really am sorry, it's not like me to do that but it was something about the way she talked. It was weird, it was almost like she could tell what I was thinking and she was so polite."

"It's fine", she sighed, "nothing we can do about it now, just get someone to look in her head."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"She said if we tried to she would kill herself."

 **Authors Note:**

Sorry if this is confusing I will go back and explain everything eventually. Also I was trying to go for a kind of Echo from Pandora Hearts hair style, just in case I didn't explain it well enough.


	15. Getting Out, blame it on the new guy

Sitting around waiting the next few days was hard. She kept worrying about Kankuros poison and the team they would send after Gaara. And who were these two trustworthy people Temari had in mind anyways. Not being able to do anything was hard. She lasted two whole days before pestering the guard.

"Hey, did they heal Kankuro yet? When is Temari coming back?"

It took a while to get his attention.

"I'm not permitted to talk to you", he said finally.

"Oh sorry, my bad, I thought you actually might know something. In that case could you get Baki or whoevers in charge right now?"

His annoyance spiked.

Perfect. He looked young, and stupid.

"No I do know what happened I'm just not supposed to talk to about it with criminals."

"That's okay, there's nobody else down here, I won't tell anyone you told me anything. I just want to make sure everyones all right. You see they might need my help and if they do you could tell them and then you would be the one to get recognition for it."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because, Temari and I are friends. You can even ask her herself. She said she would bring me on the mission to get Gaara back. I'm just waiting for her."

"You're so stupid. It's so obvious you're lieing", he scoffed, "you can't trick me that easily."

"Oh?", she said sounding impressed, "Why's that?"

"Because that pink haired girl already healed Kankuro and Temari already sent the leaf ninja to bring the Kazekage back."

At that exact moment as he was finishing speaking, looking extremely proud for knowing this, Baki came walking in sighing.

"Are you giving our prisoner more information?"

The guard suddenly realized what he'd done and turned red.

"Isn't that a little hypocritical", Manami said to Baki, "Besides why are you down here anyways? If they already left then Temaris obviously not planning on using me and interrogating me is impossible so..."

Baki scratched the back of his head looking away, "How should I say this... I believe you. I think you genuinely want to help, otherwise there'd be no point in doing all of this. If they wanted to ambush any pursuers it would have been easier to just have someone hide and wait. Plus when you got here you didn't know Temari was gone or Kankuro had been poisoned and it's unlikely that your teammates would have sent you in after without any knowledge of the situation."  
"Does that mean you're going to let me help?"

He was quiet.

"You don't even have to let them know you let me leave. You could even blame it on the new guy", she said pointing at the guard.  
"Hey I'm not that new! I've already been here for a week!"

He was still quiet. "Just tell me one thing. Why now? Why did you decide to betray the Akatsuki?"

"Because, they're going to kill Gaara. I don't know what they're planning but I've noticed for a while now that they've been targeting all of the jinchuriki. When I found out Gaara was next I knew I had to leave." She then told him exactly how to get to the Akatsuki hide out and how to get past the barrier in case Temari sent more people.

"I don't understand. If you're going to tell me all of this anyways why won't you just let us interrogate you or probe your mind?"

"Because... I have loyalties elsewhere. I'll tell you anything I know about the Akatsuki but I can't risk giving away anything that might... might lead to Kabuto. He saved my life, I owe him."

"Okay", he said nodding, "I'll let you leave."

"What really", Manami said, actually surprised. She thought she had lost this one.

"I'll pass on the info to Temari", he said then looked at the guard, "Well are you going to open the door or not?"

"What!? You're really going to let her go? Just like that?"

"We don't have all day."  
"Fine", the guard said and unlocked the door for her.


	16. Reinjured, you can't beat them

Manami ran as fast as she could. This time she would make it there soon enough to help. To actually be useful. Upon arrival she analyzed the situation as quickly as possible. The dumb leotard team was battling duplicates of themselves which meant she got there before any back up Temari might have sent since they didn't open it correctly, Naruto and Kakashi were leaving the cave to chase Deidara which left Sakura and Sasori who were probably still in the cave. It was impossible that they would have left someone as weak as Sakura to battle Sasori on her own so that meant there were probably more people in there with her plus she really didn't want to fight Sasori anyways and the leotard team looked like they weren't having to many problems so she followed Naruto and Kakashi. Besides it was hard to tell but it almost looked like Deidaras bird was carrying Gaara and if she wasn't to late maybe she could still heal him. And if not... she was going to beat up that annoying bomb maniac.

The closer she got to them the more apparent it became that there was anger emanating from somewhere withing the group, anger like none she had ever felt before. The only thing that could come close to comparison was that day. The day she had been fatally injured, the day Gaara had transformed. Manami thought about turning back, this might be more than she could handle. Besides there were still other ways she could help. But if there was a possibility she could heal Gaara she would take it, not to mention there was a part of her that was just plain curious where that feeling was coming from.

Deidara finally gave up running when he reached a forest clearing. Naruto immediately attacked him mid taunt. Deidara dodged, hopping around on his bird. Damn, Manami thought, if he would just get off that thing she could heal Gaara. Although at this point it didn't seem like that would do much. Was that why Naruto was so mad. It was clear as day now that she was closer. That anger was definitely from Naruto and there was some weird orange chakra forming around his body too. She was getting closer now, too close. Any closer and she ran the risk of Kakashi assuming she were an enemy too.

She threw a kunai at Deidara, letting them know she was there and with any luck on their side. If Kakashi saw her attacking Deidara maybe he would know she was on their side, but would that really be enough. Deidara easily knocked the kunai aside then threw some long winded insult at her about being a traitor. Well that was lucky, good thing he was a loud mouth. Kakashi left her alone, focusing on attacking Gaara and also... well she wasn't entirely sure but it looked like he was trying to stop that weird orange chakra from spreading on Naruto. There was something so familiar about it that she couldn't quite place. It was getting harder to think, all that anger, it was starting to blur her thoughts. Better work quickly.

She scratched the base of her neck then went for more of her kunais taking the opportunity to circle and while Deidara he had his hands full, throw her kunais in seemingly random locations around him. While her efforts looked to be completely useless the next time Deidara moved to attack she pulled on one of the remaining kunais in her hand, causing part of his sleeve to tear and a small cut to appear in his arm. He stopped to look where it had come from.

"Don't move or you'll be cut again", Manami yelled down from her tree holding kunais between her fingers, "just give it up you can't beat them."

He had never paid that much attention to the way she fought because it wasn't "artistic" but he knew well enough to not make any quick movements. The sharp almost invisible wires from the kunais in her hands, to the random kunais she had thrown earlier made a perfect entrapment around him. One pull in the right direction and she could cut him much deeper than the small scratch on his arm. She scratched at her neck some more. Normally this wouldn't work on someone like Deidara, he was still way stronger than her but since Kakashi and Naruto were there limiting his movement would be sufficient. Or at least it should have been but it looked like Deidara knew he wasn't going to win against those other two.

Deidara yelled something insulting at her again that she couldn't quite understand before giving his attention back to the others and going off on a long tangent about next attack he started, she knew immediately. Sasori had warned her long ago to get far away as possible if she ever saw it.

"Get away! He's self destructing!"

To her surprise neither of them backed down. In fact it looked like Naruto was going to run in there any second and tackle him. Naruto... Geez just looking at that guy made her head hurt. Actually her whole arm and shoulder were starting to hurt, she had just been ignoring it. The air around Deidara was starting to distort and twirl in a familiar way. It took her a few seconds to realize it was Kakashi doing it. It took her even longer to realize Naruto had a tailed beast. She felt stupid but it was already too late. Manami jumped back avoiding the jutsu. The pain in her side was unbearable. Deidara spiraled into the center, explosion and all. They were safe. Except...

No. No. No. No. No. This couldn't be happening. Not again. She held her wound in her hand, feeling the blood pour out of her side. God how could she be so useless. At least Deidara was gone but she only had a small window to get out of there before Kakashi or Naruto turned their attention to her now that the threat was gone but it looked like Kakashi still had his hands full dealing with Naruto plus they would be distracted by Gaara. That was good, even though she still couldn't bring herself to look directly at the body. It was hard but by the time Kakashi turned around to get her she was gone.

 **Authors Note:** Sorry it takes me a mellenium to update, thank you to everyone who's still reading this. If you ever watched Katekyo Hitman Reborn I based Manamis fighting style on Bellfegor. Also I know this isn't how the fight with Deidara went down but I didn't have time to go back and re read the chapters to make it more exact plus I'm bad at writing fighting scenes so... yeah :P


	17. Dying, I'm glad you were my partner

He was so close but she didn't seem to sense his presence. She must be hurt pretty bad, dying even. She was breathing heavily and uneven, clutching her side in pain. The same spot she had been injured when they first met. Must have reopened the wound. As he approached he watched Manami sit at the base of a tree and pull something small out of her pocket.

"Hmmm looks like you got injured again", he said somewhat playfully, now right next to her. She didn't even try to move to get up or get away just looked up to reply.

"I reopened my wound."

"That's to bad we could have healed it for you again but I heard from your leader that you betrayed us so..."

"So you were sent to kill me. Right?"

"Woah! You're so smart", he said sounding impressed.

She sighed and looked out over a clearing not to far ahead. Naruto, Kakashi, a whole bunch of people were there. Gaara too, alive. They must have figured out some way to save him after all.

"Can I have a last request", the girl asked.

"It depends on what it is."

She unfurled her hand to show what she had dragged from her pocket earlier. A small food pill. Or something that looked similar to one but he recognized it immediately. That particular kind of pill would completely disintegrate your body after it killed you, negating the risk of anyone who might want to use your body for any unsavory experiments. After where she came from he wasn't too surprised she would be worried about this. He never gave her that pill, she must have had it for a long time.

"I was already prepared to die as soon as I felt my wound re open. I knew I couldn't rely on you guys again after I left and I can't go back with the leaf, not after everything I've done. They would never accept me, just question me and I can't answer them. I know you probably won't believe me but I always considered you a friend and because of that I can't tell them anything. I still feel loyalty to the Akatsuki the same way I do to Kabuto", she paused, "I had wanted to see him again", she had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying, "but I guess it's not in the cards. All I'm trying to say is, if I could watch them just a little bit longer I would really like that. In return I promise to take this pill before my last breath."

He couldn't. There was no guarantee she would keep her promise. There was no guarantee she wasn't lying.

"Why do you care about them so much if they would never accept you", he said finally.

"I'm not really sure. I guess because... I can feel their warmth. I know they're good people, the same way I know you are."

He couldn't. There was no guarantee. She was lying. She wouldn't keep her promise.

"You drive a hard bargain but I guess just this one time I can make an exception."

What was he doing? He was being stupid. She was lying. It was obvious but... there was just something about her that had always made him think of someone else no matter how much he tried not to.

"Thank you", she said looking back at him teary eyed, "out of everyone in the Akatsuki I'm glad you were my partner Tobi."


	18. Pursuer, you didn't notice

They had been traveling at a fairly steady pace for a couple of hours until Yamato stopped. Sai and Sakura immediately stopped as well. Naruto, who was still grumbling about something Sai had said a couple of hours ago, ran into Yamatos back, clearly not paying any attention.

"Huh? What's up? Why did we stop?", Nartuo asked surprised.

It was strange that they had stopped. After Naruto and Sai had stopped bickering the trip had been silent and uneventful. The only sound had been the autumn leaves blowing through the wind.

"I don't know if you three have sensed it yet but someone has been following us for a while now", Yamato said in a hushed voice.

"What! No way!", Naruto said louder than he should have.

"Shh", Sakura said annoyed. She hadn't noticed anyone following them but now that he mentioned it if she could sense someone near by trying to conceal themselves and not particularly well.

"I noticed a while ago, I have been waiting for your instructions", Sai said completely expressionless as always.

"No way! You didn't notice, none of us did, you're just saying that to look cool", Naruto said angrily.

Sai opened his mouth to say something but Yamato cut him off. "It doesn't matter if he's making it up or not. I think we should surround them and deal with them now before the meet at the bridge tomorrow."

Surrounding this pursuer proved to be even easier done than said. In fact the person following them completely stopped altogether making it incredibly easy for their team of four to surround them at the tree they were sitting under. They started to creep out of the bushes, startling the resting girl into jumping up into a fighting stance, which seemed to be pretty difficult for her but before an of them could do anything Naruto interrupted the silence with a oh so casual, "Hey that's Manami, we know her."

 **Authors Note:** Sorry about that last chapter wasn't trying to make anyone think she died... yet haha :P Thanks for continuing to read!


	19. Lost and Found, I don't want to be used

Manami stopped walking and put her hand on a tree to keep herself from falling over. She was breathing heavily and she knew she was due for another coughing fit soon. She took a cloth out of her pack and sure enough she began to cough up more blood into it. This one was worse than the last and she had a feeling they would keep getting worse until...well until she wasn't able to cough up blood anymore. She grabbed her side in pain, taking away the hand that had been balancing her on the tree and sank to the ground beside it.

After she had stopped coughing she let herself sit by the tree, leaning her back against it to rest a little while she tried to heal herself. It wasn't permanently fixing anything, Manami already knew that, but if she could just make it one more day...

She stood up as fast as she could, kunai in hand as a group of four jumped out from the trees, completely surrounding her. She silently yelled at herself for being so stupid. She hadn't even noticed anyone approaching not to mention standing up that fast took more strength than she had.

"Hey that's Manami, we know her", one of them said. It was Naruto.

"Oh its just you guys", Manami said with a sigh of relief and immediately dropped her kunai and gave over to her weakness, dropping to the ground again.

Sakura was immediately at her side and to her surprise, healing her.

"S...Sakura...",

"You're injured. I'm a medical ninja", Sakura said.

"But... Thankyou." Manami had let her guard down knowing they wouldn't hurt her, especially once they saw how weak she was. She very obviously posed no threat to them but she hadn't expected them to out right help her. Sakura helped her sit back down and started healing her more effectively than she had been able to the past couple of days. With her energy at an all time low it was almost impossible to spend any chakra without completely draining herself.

"How do you two know her?", she heard one of the others ask. She hadn't taken the time to notice before but Kakashi wasn't with them for some reason, instead it was some other guy she'd never seen before. It looked like they had a Sasuke replacement too.

"We met during the Chunin exams and I heard that you helped with Gaara too", Sakura said.

"I see...", the older one said, "I guess that just leaves me with the obvious question then. What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are."

"How do you know what we're doing we haven't said yet. You should tell us where you're going..."

"Look just cut the bullshit", she said sighing, "We're all here to meet the spy at the bridge. I already know because it's just way to much of a coincidence that you would all be out here on this day at this time and since Sasoris not here I'm assuming he was already defeated."

Sakura nodded, "Lady Chiyo and I defeated him."

Manami looked at her in disbelief, the pink haired ninja couldn't see it though since she was intentively tending to her wound. That was impossible... two people alone defeated Sasori? And one of them was Sakura? She supposed it had been three years after all not to mention Sasori would have had to have told them about the bridge willingly, maybe it was possible for people to change after all.

"All right, now that you know how we knew why don't you tell us how you knew", the Kakashi replacement who still hadn't identified himself said. The other one hadn't yet either, he was just... staring but also... smiling? It was creepy. They both had the same distinct feeling of nothing that she was quite familiar with. It was why she knew immediately what they were.

"I've been part of the Akatsuki for the past three years you tend to pick up on things in that amount of time."

Sakura looked surprised. "You're part of the group that attacked the sand village", she asked in disbelief looking up from her wound but didn't stop healing.

"Yes... but I didn't help attack the sand I..."

"Yeah! Yeah! Manami was helping me and Kakashi fight. I was kinda hazy cause I was turning into the nine tails but I'm sure of it", Naruto said.

"Just because she helped you one time doesn't mean she's on our side. I already know who you are, Kakashi warned me about you before this mission. Said there was a girl he let escape that used to be part of Orochimarus group and now here you are trying to meet with the spy. That seems awfully suspicious don't you think."

"Yes, you're right. Like I said I don't have much time so I'm just going to cut to the chase. I'm dyeing. I don't have much longer and I'm looking for my friend too and finding Orochimaru is the only way to find him and for the past three years this has been my only lead. I know that's probably a hard concept for two anbu members but I'm sure Naruto and Sakura understand. You guys are hoping to find Sasuke aren't you? I won't cause you any trouble, I can't fight in this state, I can barely stand, so please let me go with you."

"How did you know we are anbu?"

"Lucky guess", she lied, "But now I know I'm right."

"I want to confirm that you're not lying", he said ignoring her, "show us your wound so I know you really won't be able to cause us any trouble."

Manami jumped a little at the suggestion as if she were embarrassed to show her wound. "I I can't...", she said then thought about it a little, "ook but only Sakura can look. She's the medic and you trust her right?"

"All right. Sakura?"

Sakura nodded and stopped healing her. She slowly began lifting Manamis cloak off of her lap then stopped to look at her for permission before she went any further.

"Go ahead", Manami said.

Sakura lifted the rest of it away but kept it up as a sort of curtain so the others couldn't see it. The girls pink eyes widened immediately then looked back at Manami almost angry.

"You need to be at a hospital. As soon as possible."

"That's impossible", she replied shaking her head.

Sakura sighed and put the cloak down before turning back to the others.

"She's telling the truth. At this rate even with me healing her she has about... a day, or two at most."

The older one rubbed his eyes with one hand in annoyance. "I guess you'll be traveling with us after all", he said.

The other one, the creepy staring one finally said something for the first time the whole meeting. "Is that wise sir? She's the enemy."

"Exactly. If Sakura can keep her alive the rest of the journey we can take her to a hospital and eventually the leaf. We wanted to find someone with connections to Orochimaru, right? Well we found one so we might as well make use of it."

"Didn't she say this was her first lead in three years?"

"I wouldn't believe anything she says if I were you."

"What if she dies during the trip."

"If I die on this trip I need you to do me a favor and destroy my body or at least just don't let Orochimaru get it. My ability... they would probably want to study it more if given the chance. I don't want to be used anymore."

The older one nodded. "I can do that. It wouldn't help us either if that happened."

"Thank you. By the way you still haven't told me your names yet", Manami said.

"It's Yamato and this is Sai."

"Yamato and Sai huh? I'd say it's nice to meet you, but it really isn't."


	20. Warning, don't trust him

It was decided that they would all take turns keeping watch so everyone could get some sleep. This was a great idea proposed by their team captain that would have or should have worked out perfectly if all of the team members trusted each other. First Naruto and Sai had a stare off because Sai said something snarky about how Naruto wouldn't be able to stay up the whole night anyways. It turned out Sai was right. Yamato was next after Sakura promised to wake him for his shift. Now for some reason Manami was the one having a stare off with Sai. She didn't like him. There was just something a little off about him and she knew exactly what it was. He tried to question her a little in what almost seemed like a casual manner but instead just came off incredibly rude. When the staring and the questioning didn't progress anywhere Sakura finally convinced him to go to sleep so she took take her shift, that is to say she threatened to knock him unconscious if he kept patronizing her on how useless she was and therefor wouldn't be able to stay awake and stay guard. That just left her and Sakura who immediately assumed she was trying to stay awake for the same reason as Sai, which she kind of was, and angrily threatened to knock her out too. Instead Manami went with her secondary reason which was that she wanted to talk to her.

That turned out to be pretty easy, the pink haired ninja had a lot to say which was nice so Manami could just relax and listen. It was nice too because instead of trying to question her like everyone else did Sakura told her stories about her old team, before Sasuke left the village. The stories almost made her feel happy to listen too, mostly because Sakuras happiness was so tangible while she told them but also because after living with a bunch of crazy people for most of her life it was refreshing to hear someone talk about something normal even if Sasuke did sound like a total asshole but she figured she wasn't really in a position to judge. Eventually Sakura ran out of stories and they sat in silence. It was nice. It was peaceful. She had an easy personality for her to be around so she knew not to take it the wrong way when Sakura finally asked if she could trust her.

It was an obvious question. One Manami had been waiting to hear. Sakura was still looking up at the night sky smiling at her memories waiting for an answer. Manami wanted more than anything to say yes but she liked her to much to lie.

"No", she said, "I'm sorry."

The other girl looked disappointed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that. I know you were a part of the Akatsuki and Orochimarus group but you just don't seem like the rest of them. You keep helping us."

"That's because I like you guys but... I'll always be loyal to Kabuto first."

She nodded, "I understand... but you know you could always come back to the leaf village with us."

"Thank you but I can't. Not without him."

The girl nodded again. She didn't need to say anything else. Manami already knew she would understand. After all didn't they have the same goals?

"Why didn't you want them to see your wound?"

So that was the next question.

"I don't know, it's embarrassing I guess. Not many people know I have a cursed seal, I'd like to keep it that way. Plus I don't really trust those other two."

"Your curse mark, I've seen one before. Sasuke has one."

That made more sense now. That must have been why he was clutching his neck in pain when he was trying to fight Gaara way back when during the chunin exams she just hadn't known what that was yet. It was funny to have something for so long and not know what it was.

"Hey Sakura... there's just one other thing I wanted to talk to you about", she said finally, "That Sai guy, don't trust him."

"Oh him? I know he can be kind of rude but..."

"No he's the kind of person who doesn't care about his own team, he would leave you to die in an instant. Just... be careful."

Manami hoped the other girl would at least think about it. She knew she was right. He couldn't be trusted, probably not the other one either. After all they were both from Root.

 **Authors Note:**

Thanks for continuing to read everyone, Kabutos finally coming back next chapter promise


	21. The Bridge, who are you anyways

Manami cracked and let herself sleep a little while Sakura and Naruto took their shifts and now the day of the bridge finally arrived. Their makeshift team made the last trek to the meeting place and Yamato transformed himself into Sasori with the help of herself and Sakura to get the voice down. Manami was no expert on these sorts of things but she couldn't think of any other time she had seen someone with a wood jutsu.

Her injury was at it's worst now. After resisting and struggling to walk for a while she finally gave in and let Sakura help her walk. It was good today was the day, she wasn't sure if she would have made it any further than that. The wind was a little annoying though.

Yamato slowly made his way down the bridge. Thanks to the annoying wind they were able to get pretty close to it, closer than they would have without it. The other three waited next to her, hiding behind some conveniently large rocks and peeking over them. Manami leaned against it, she didn't have the energy to get up and look over it, she barely had the energy to keep coughing up blood, which was good because it could get pretty noisy, but none of that really mattered. She already knew who the spy they were meeting was.

Maybe it was her imagination but it felt like it was taking forever for the spy to walk down and meet with "Sasori." The wind was whipping around so loudly it was all she could hear as they waited. She knew the instant he took his hood down. Naruto and Sakuras gasps were whisked away by the wind but she could feel them in the pit of her stomach where she stored her guilt for not telling them. They both turned to look at her. It was odd to see Naruto look so serious, so mad.

"You knew", was all he said.

Sakura shushed him. Manami look away, ashamed.

That girl, she must have already known, Yamato thought. This was annoying, she could have at least warned them, they could have prepared better. But he supposed Sakura had warned him that she had said not to trust her. At least Kabuto was telling him actual useful information. Details on their bases, apparently there were a lot of them, locations, where Sasuke was. This was good. They were lucky. Everything appeared to be going well. He seemed to be buying it, for now at least, but Yamato ran the risk of him finding out the longer the conversation went on. It was now or ever. Yamato quickly drew his kunai, Kabutos eyes darted directly to it the second he started to move his hand but it didn't matter because Orochimaru was already there standing behind him. Shit, this was bad, so much for their good luck. Kabuto leapt out of Orochimarus reach and next to Yamato.

"Good thing you took out that kunai, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to move in time."

At least kabuto had misunderstood his intentions but what was he supposed to do now? Fight Orochimaru with Kabuto then try to capture him? No, not even with two of them would they be able to fight him on par. He could call the other three but then Kabuto would escape and they'd be almost all the way back to square one.

"That boy you sent me turned out to be quite useful", Orochimaru said in his usual raspy voice, "It takes a lot of time to gather new test subjects but thanks to his medical skills I can reuse the same person over and over before they die."

Yamato was still pondering what to do when the grey haired ninja moved again. His hand lit with chakra then slashed through the wooden Sasori shell. Now Yamato was really confused, and completely visible. Orochimaru moved next, quickly shooting a dozen snakes out of his sleeve and barely giving Yamato enough time to use a replacement jutsu. A wooden doll of himself. Orochimarus expression peaked with mild curiosity at the sight of it.

"Sir, is that Sasoris true form", Kabuto asked politely.

"No", he replied flatly then smirked with amusement, "Are you telling me you spent all that time with him as his assistant and never once saw his real face?"  
"No he was always somber and hid in his puppet."

"I don't understand", Yamato interrupted them, "You're supposed to be an Akatsuki spy, you should have been under the effects of Sasoris jutsu for a while."

"Oh that", Kabuto scoffed, "Orochimaru took that off ages ago."

"I wasn't expecting you to change sides. I guess that means you're under one of Orochimarus jutsus now."

"Not at all, I just happened to sympathize with Orochimarus ideals. I chose to follow him willingly."

That girl, did she know all of this already too? Just how much had she been keeping hidden from them.

"By the way who are you anyways? We came here to kill Sasori so this is a little bit of a mishap."

"I'll tell you about this kid later Kabuto but first", he said changing his attention back to Yamato, "Why don't you call out those four mice hiding back there."

Damn it. He already knew. He'd been stupid to think otherwise. Yamato waved his hand forward. Sai, Naruto, and Sakura were there in an instant. All three posed and ready to fight. Orochimaru frowned.

"I said all of them", he said.

"Sakura, go get the last person", Yamato ordered.

"But..."

"Just do it."

Sakura jumped back. It took a little longer than it had for the three of them to jump out but after some awkward standing in the breezy silence Sakura was back, half carrying Manami to help her stand. She started coughing up blood the second they got there. Obviously jumping even that far had been hard for her. Eventually she stopped and wiped her mouth then looked up at them with a small smile.

"Hey. Long time no see."

 **Authors Note:** I paraphrased a lot of this chapter straight from the manga since most of this was just Yamato talking to Kabuto and Orochimaru. One of the best arcs in my opinion, if you want a refresher on it it starts on chapter 290 at the bridge. As always thanks for continuing to read!


	22. The Spy, you said she died

"Kabuto, I thought you said she died", Orochimaru said. He didn't look to pleased to see her.

"She was unconcious and bleeding out right before I left so I assumed she did", Kabuto replied, hands in air with a shrug. He was pretty nonchalant about it.

Well that was easy, I got my answer right off the bat, Manami thought, didn't even have to ask. He really didn't care about her after all. It was weird to see him again. He looked exactly the same and yet entirely different now that she knew the truth. Still wearing that stupid looking purple outfit although he had ditched the gloves and headband. Guess they weren't advertising village of the sound anymore.

It was hard not to be at least a little bit mad at him. She had always known he probably left her there to die but it was still hard to hear. It was especially hard to hear and feel her chest still with that sickening constraint and know that her feelings hadn't changed regardless. As always he was the only person in the world she couldn't read but it wasn't the same as people like Sai or Yamato, people from root. He wasn't empty like them, if she could ust get past her own feelings there would be something there, she was sure of it.

"You would leave your own teammate to die", Naruto half said half growled angrily.

"I wouldn't really call her a teammate. I just needed to bodies to fill in the spaces so I could enter the chunin exams."

"You bastard you..."

"Nnaruto stop... please", Manami said panting, "I I can't handle it if you you change anymore."

She was confused though. Naruto was so angry, some of it was still directed at her from earlier and yet he was defending her. She couldn't understand it. One thing was for sure though if he transformed into a fox again that would probably be it for her. Her neck was already starting to sting more. There was only one thing keeping her in balance right now and that was Kabuto. If he wasn't there distracting her heart she would have been more focused on Narutos anger but his presence seemed to diffuse it the same way he diffused Orochimarus when they were both around.

"Interesting, it's almost as if Narutos nine tails chakra is affecting your seal through your ability. Am I right", Kabuto asked her.

She didn't answer. He smirked. Of course he was right.

"What I don't understand is why you even bothered showing up. Were you so desperate to live you thought I would heal you?"

"You asshole I can't believe..."

Naruto was yelling again. Geez if she didn't know any better Kabuto was purposely trying to aggravate him. Or had he always just been this much of a jerk and she never saw it.

"Naruto itit's okay", she said trying to calm him down, "I already knknew you wouldn't hheal me. I wanted tto confirm something now that Sasori undid mmy mememory jutsu."

"Oh? And what was that?"

"Wwouldn't you like to know."

He actually looked upset. Just for a second, but he covered it up quickly with a tilt of his head, reflecting the light off his glasses in just the way to hide his eyes.

"Actually I'm more interested in how you ended up with the Akatsuki."

"As interesting as that is", Orochimaru said cutting off their conversation and forming a basic hand seal, "I'm more interested to see how strong this one is compared to our Sasuke."

Her knees buckled as soon as he made the hand seal. She could feel her curse mark creeping up her neck on to her jaw. Sakura caught her so at least she didn't have the embarrassment of falling flat on her face. The next few seconds went by like hours. Their voices whisked away into the wind. Everything was getting harder and harder to focus on. Keep breathing, she reminded herself, just focus on that. In out, in out, in out.

Orochimaru went flying. Naruto was standing in his place with one tail. Keep breathing, in out, in out, in out. Orochimaru crept back across the bridge, pasting part of his face back on that had peeled off. She was gonna barf. Naruto had three tails now. This was bad. He hit Orochimaru again, he went flying even further this time, all the way into the woods. The ropes on the bridge snapped and flew apart around Narutos general vicinity. Keep breathing, in out, in out. She was doing fairly alright with this until her chest crunched in on itself at the sight of Kabuto running at Naruto. What did that idiot think he was going to be able to do?

He never even got within touching distance before Naruto turned and lightly smacked him away. For some reason that light hit sent him flying back all the way across the bridge, accidentally knocking into Sakura as he went. The pink girl fell, hitting the back of her head. Without that extra support holding her up Manami fell too.

 **Authors Note:** I'd just like to point out that Kabuto gets hit by Naruto in his three tails form all the way across the bridge into the forest, hits a person, hits a tree, and is, for the most part, pretty okay with minor wounds while Sakura gets hit once, hits her head, and gets knocked unconscious. I guess there's a spot on the back of your head that if you hit you're more likely to pass out but I still always thought this was pretty funny I mean wouldn't Kabuto have hit the back of his head on the tree too?

As always thanks for reading! Also thanks for the comments I always look really forward to reading them. Next chapter, more bridge, and more Kabuto


	23. Bad Luck, I won't let you touch her

Yamato decided he might actually have the worst luck in the world and it wasn't just because he was experimented on by Orochimaru when he was a baby. Okay maybe that was part of it although those wood jutsus really came in handy sometimes, like right now actually. Holding up the bridge that had just split in half after Naruto went ham, grew three chakra tails, and ran off into the woods in pursuit of his prey. But it didn't end there. For one thing half of the bridge was heavier then it looked, for another... were both of those girls passed out? Did two of the people on his team really just pass out at the same time? Actually was that one girl dead? And where was Sai going now? Never mind that, Sakura was starting to slip off of the bridge. At this rate she would...

Suddenly she stopped slipping. He couldn't believe it at first but that other girl, the one he thought was probably dead, had grabbed hold of her ankle and was holding a kunai in her other hand with a wire running from it to another kunai she had somehow managed to throw and wrap around part of the bridge railing that was still kind of intact. This was perfect, by the time the black haired girl expended the last of her energy and let go of Sakura Sai would be flying by on his bird and could catch her, or at least that's what was supposed to have happened but today seemed to be the day for things not happen the way they were supposed to so why not continue the trend?

The time Manami gave them was wasted on Sai flying straight past the falling Sakura and into the woods and Yamato couldn't help but think back to Sakura telling him about Manamis warning to not trust him. Yamato quickly made a makeshift safety net to catch her in out of the branches already supporting the bridge, right in time too or else she would have kept falling. At least Manami was far enough up on the bridge that she wasn't slipping.

Now that he had the pink haired ninja back on solid ground beside him he could think a little bit. Manami was passed out, possibly dead, Naruto was fighting Orochimaru and Sai was... helping him? At least he didn't have to worry about the spy too much, for all he knew that obnoxious kid with glasses was knocked out by Narutos hit too. He took the time to make a wood clone to follow Naruto. The whole situation was bad, they let him look after Kakashis team one time and this is what happens. Sakura started to stir then slowly blinked herself awake, clearly confused.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Where's Naruto?"

"He's on the other side of the bridge fighting Orochimaru."

"Captain Yamato... you know something I don't about Naruto don't you? What's happening to him?"

"It's okay you don't need to worry, I was chosen for this mission specifically because I can handle him in that state."

Well it was true although everything had gotten far out of hand now.

"I guess Sasori isn't showing up after all."

The voice came from behind them. Damn it. That spy was awake and seemingly not even injured at all, that was pretty annoying.

"He probably told you the location so you could deal with Sir Orochimaru yourselves but for him to tell you that would mean he was either captured or died."

"Sorry to tell you", Sakura cut in, "but it's the latter."

He smirked. "That's good to hear."

There was a giant blast on the other side on the bridge. It almost completely wiped out the sound of acres of trees falling over. Naruto came flying back into view, Orochimaru not far behind. Naruto looked even worse now with four whole tails visible now. It didn't take long for him to smack Orochimaru back into the part of forest he had just recently deforested. Naruto stopped to howl at the heavens after. Strange he was almost sad to watch but this was the perfect chance to get closer and...

"Geez did he want to save Sasuke so badly he was willing to become like this", the spy said.

Yamato looked away from Naruto back at him. He was looking at Sakura. What was he doing?

"His consciousness is fleeing now", he continued, "poor kid..."

He didn't have to say any more, Sakura was already running towards Naruto tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's okay Naruto I'll bring Sasuke back so you don't have to do this", she called out to him as he ran.

"Wait! Sakura don't get to close to Naruto in this state!"

But it was already too late. She was already much too close and the fox had already hit her.

She fell to the ground clutching her arm in pain. At least she wasn't knocked out this time and it gave him an opening to start enclosing Naruto in a wooden cage. He hated to admit it but that had actually helped by getting Naruto to stop in one place long enough to capture him instead of him chasing off after Orochimaru again. Yamato was about done wrapping up Naruto when the spy came walking up to Sakura all non chalantly and reached his arm out towards her. He wrapped a branch around his arm immediately, stopping him in his tracks. God this guy was annoying, if it wasn't one thing it was another.

"I won't let you touch her."

"Don't jump to conclusions. I have no intentions of hurting you guys anymore. In fact, it's the opposite."

"What do you mean", Yamato said confused but instead of answering the spy began to heal Sakuras arm from where he was stopped.

"You see", he said after a while, "we share a common enemy. Namely, the Akatsuki. If we let you live, perhaps you'll take out another one. With any luck that is", Naruto roared behind them, "but he's your problem."

And with that he disappeared. Yamato formed his hand signs quickly and began returning Naruto back to his normal self. There was movement in the corner of his eye. What was that four eyes doing now? Hadn't he already caused enough trouble? It wasn't until he turned his head to see that Yamato remembered he had left Manami back on the bridge. It wasn't until he saw Kabuto kneeling down to examine her that he remembered the only thing she had asked him.

"If I die on this trip I need you to do me a favor and destroy my body or at least just don't let Orochimaru get it."

Kabuto rested two fingers to her neck then lifted her cloak slightly to where only he could see her wound. He chuckled then put it back and scooped her up into his arms, her head resting on his chest. It wasn't until then, until Yamato realized he was actually taking her with him that he felt stupid for not paying more attention to her.

"My ability... they would probably want to study it more if given the chance. I don't want to be used anymore."

It was to late now, he was to preoccupied with Naruto and now they were gone. The only thing he was left wondering was just what was her ability.

 **Authors Note:** I was trying to get this chapter out for Halloween but I missed it so I tried to get it out for Thanksgiving but I missed that too so... happy cyber Monday?

As always thanks for reading and thanks for comments!


	24. Paralyzed, I drugged you too

Waking up back in one of her old rooms was like a dream. The tiny space with a little wooden bed, the small desk pushed up against an oddly patterned wall, the dimly lit candle lighting, and of course – the complete and utter lack of windows. After all the time she had spent with them it was still hard to tell what base she was in, they all looked relatively the same and with no windows it was impossible to keep track of the time of day or what day it was for that matter.

Actually, what day was it? How long had she been down here for? Her mind starting spinning with questions but part of her just wanted to cry with happiness for being back where she never thought she would be back. She knew that was stupid, really stupid, but this was the closest thing she had ever had to a home, they were the closest thing she had ever had to a family and a part of her wished more than anything that she could just go back to when her memories were sealed. Before she knew. If she asked, Kabuto could probably seal them again... no. That was stupid. She wasn't going back to being used again. Things could never be the same again.

Manami sucked back her tears. It didn't work. Drop after drop rolled down her face until she could taste the salt on her tongue. After all the time she had had to think about it she wasn't entirely sure what to say to him. Was it right of her to assume his intentions? With her memories back of that night, the worst night of her life, and all the stories she had heard about him it was likely he had never cared about her in the first place but... but there was always that small waver of hope that she was banking on, that she couldn't let go of. As long as it was there Manami couldn't let go of him.

But then why had he saved her? Was it really just to experiment on her and pump her with questions or... was it actually possible that he cared about her. She tried to think of anything else he had said or done to help prove her point but she found it disappointedly difficult to find anything. Everything he had ever done to help her had an ulterior motive that was so blatantly obvious now she felt like an idiot for never having seen it before. There was a solution to the problem though, she could simply ask him but that was easier said then done. There was also something else that had been bothering her for a while now but she was to scared to test it.

It was one of those things you knew you were right about but didn't want to know you were right about because it was scary. Basically since she woke up she was finding it hard to move, which she assumed was from her injury but now that she was adjusting more Manami was realizing it was just plain hard to move and she had a funny feeling that even if she tried real hard she might not be able to move. Manami tried as hard as she could to move her hand. It was impossible. There was no mistake about it. She was paralyzed.

It was a scary sensation. Laying on her back with her head somewhat propped up trying and thinking with all your might to move, even if just a little, but instead just laying there staring at your unmoving body as if it wasn't yours at all.

At a second, fuller look around the room she noticed an IV at the side of her bed complete with a connecting needle to her arm stuck nice and snug in a vein on the opposite side of her elbow. No wonder she hadn't been able to feel that when she woke up. As hard as it was to move and scary as it was with the loss of feeling in her body she was going to have to try to remove that needle. With any luck Kabuto wouldn't be back for a while and if she could just muster up enough strength to move her arm to get the needle out then the drug would eventually wear off.

Reaching, consciously thinking about reaching, sweating. Hours of this tedious torture seemed to inch by with little to no progress. Her whole hand shook every time she managed to actually move it a centimeter but it wasn't even half way to her other arm when her worst fear came true. The door handle moved and Kabuto walked in. As soon as he turned around from closing it he looked at her hand. There was nothing she could do to hide the fact that she had been so obviously trying to pull the IV out from her arm.

"Those are for your vitals", he said calmly, "you've been asleep for a while but your body still needed nutrients to stay alive. But I already knew if you woke up and saw that you would try to take it out so I drugged you too." He shrugged her favorite shrug with his hands in the air and finally cracked a small innocent looking smile, "Guess I was right."

God she hated it when he did that, he looked so cute. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered how long "a while" was, apparently at least enough to get through 75% of an IV bag, but who knew how many times it had been changed and more than that she couldn't stop staring at him. All this time of searching and hoping and wondering if she would ever really get to see him again. Manami could feel the water welling up under her eyelids. It was probably visible. She couldn't have hated herself anymore at that moment. There were a million things she wanted to say to him, a million things she wanted to ask. It didn't matter to her if he was there to pump her with questions because she was going to do the same to him.

 **Authors Note:** Merry Christmas/Winter time festivities! I tried really hard to get this up on/around Christmas for every one but for some reason the website wasn't working. Next chapter she's going to be drilling him with questions so if there's anything you would like her to ask Kabuto just leave it in the comments and I'll add it in! As always, thanks for continuing to read!


End file.
